La Otra Rei Ayanami Capítulo I
by Shield Liger
Summary: Rei descubre un interés de Shinji por ella. Esto la deja confundida porque debe enfrentar sentimientos que hasta el momento no conocía ni sabe manejar.
1. Chapter 1

**LA OTRA REI AYANAMI**

**Autor: Shield Liger**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo como un medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden.

**I PARTE¿SENTIMIENTOS?**

Caminaba con su acostumbrado paso seguro y constante, con el rostro inexpresivo de siempre sosteniendo en sus brazos los libros y cuadernos de la escuela a donde se dirigía a esa hora. Nada parecía cambiar en ella, a simple vista era la misma Rei Ayanami de siempre, la "niña modelo", la "muñeca" como le decía Asuka, o la obediente robot de Gendo Ikari. Sólo ella sabía y no se lo explicaba muy bien, lo que estaba pasando dentro de ella. Cómo podía explicar ese confuso sentimiento que gatilló el llanto de Shinji al rescatarla del Entry Plug casi derretido por el ataque del Quinto Ángel. _¿Por qué Shinji gritaba tanto su nombre¿Acaso no sabía que su función era protegerlo como le habían ordenado¿Por qué era tan importante para él la sonrisa de ella?_ Por más que le daba vueltas al tema no podía encontrar una explicación lógica, como era su forma de pensar. Estaba tan asimilado en ella el acatar órdenes que esa explosión de sentimientos la confundía..._¿¿sentimientos??,_ Qué extraños le parecían en los demás y que complejos se le convertían en ella..._Shinji...__¿por qué él le cambiaba tanto su forma de ver la vida¡¡Si hasta le pidió que nunca más le dijera adiós antes de luchar contra un ángel¿Por qué?_ Algo había pasado en su interior después de ese momento crítico, algo que al parecer se acercaba a un sentimiento mucho más poderoso que la obediencia debida que le tenía a Gendo Ikari. _¡Eran tan distintos ambos! Uno se había preocupado de ella desde que se acordaba y le inspiraba seguridad y confianza, el otro era tan frágil y, a veces, parecía tan indefenso, sin embargo esa repentina preocupación por ella le quitaba la quietud de sus pensamientos. Estaba tan habituada a cumplir órdenes y no cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo que no se había puesto a pensar en su bienestar, su salud o su vida hasta que Shinji abrió el Entry Plug. ¿Por qué sus pensamientos se iban tan a menudo hacia este muchacho?_

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató que ya había llegado a la escuela y se había detenido instintivamente en la puerta de entrada, pero lo distinto era que estaba detenida, no entraba ni daba un paso en ninguna dirección. Los pensamientos la habían desorientado tanto que ya casi no recordaba lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que unas risas lejanas, aparentemente, la fueron trayendo de vuelta a la realidad. Eran sus compañeros de curso que la observaban asombrados, ella siempre llegaba directo, sin dar un pie en falso al llegar a la escuela y entrar a la sala de clases, sin embargo en ese momento la veían detenida, mirando el horizonte como lo hacía en la sala de clases, si hasta parecía distraída, salvo porque en su rostro no denotaba ningún cambio.

Rei, sin voltearse a ver a sus compañeros, giro sobre sí misma y entró a la escuela, imperturbable por fuera, y a paso seguro entró en la sala de clases, se sentó en su habitual banco, dejó sus cosas en el pupitre y volvió el rostro a la ventana ajena a todos como siempre, mientras en la sala de clases, los demás volvían a la normalidad, con sus gritos, risas, ruido y el implacable grito de Hikari que llamaba al orden hasta lograr la quietud y la tranquilidad necesaria antes de la llegada del profesor.

Asuka, en tanto, observaba con desdén a la piloto del EVA 00, ella instintivamente sentía o presentía que la muñeca no era tan callada, hasta tenía la sospecha que era una mosquita muerta, más aún cuando recibió su rechazo a ser amigas cuando llegó por primera vez a la escuela, pero su instinto femenino le alertaba de algo, _¿qué era eso?_, No lo sabía explicar, pero de que había algo detrás, eso era una certeza. La observaría bien detenidamente, no fuera a querer convertirse en un estorbo queriendo demostrar más capacidad que ella en la batalla con los EVAs, y eso no se lo podía permitir. Mucha vergüenza e ira le provocó verla coordinando tan bien con Shinji cuando se aprestaban a luchar contra el Sexto Ángel. ¡Cómo odiaba a Misato por haberla querido comparar con ella ese día! Ya les demostraría que por algo ella tenía el EVA más perfecto, más completo y mejor preparado que le prototipo de Rei y el tarro que usaba Shinji..._¡¡¡Shinji!!!__¿Y si fuera eso lo que le pasaba a la niña modelo_? La verdad es que no podía saberlo puesto que cuando ella llegó a Tokyo 3 ellos ya habían estado bastante tiempo juntos..._¿La muñeca sentiría algo por el kinder llorón¿Se fijaría ella en alguien tan insignificante como Shinji? Que se hubiese fijado en Kaji, lo podía creer (aunque pobre de ella), pero ¿de Shinji?_ De todos modos estaría alerta, ella podría creerse la mejor de los tres Sólo faltaba que le dieran la oportunidad para demostrar quien era Asuka Langley. _Espérense no más_, pensaba mientras miraba con ojos estrechos a la Primera Elegida. _¿Qué le podrá ver al baka de Shinji también?_ Eso también lo observaría quizás había algo escondido y ella tenía que saberlo.

Al final de la aula, Shinji conversando con sus inseparables amigos Kensuke y Touji estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente de Rei. Aunque desde el ataque del Quinto Ángel y la leve sonrisa que Rei hizo cuando él aún lloraba, pensaba que se había abierto un puente muy sutil entre ellos inexplicable por cierto, pero latente. En ese momento reía por la incomodidad que le había provocado una pregunta sobre Hikari a su amigo y la infaltable broma del otro chiflado cuando sintió una mirada persistente en sus espaldas, volteó abruptamente encontrándose con los ojos rojos de Rei que le miraba inexpresivamente, pero que algo le querían decir. _¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando Rei en ese momento¿O siempre¿Cómo lograr que ella le dijera lo que estaba pensando cuando en aquellos momentos de tensión, dolor y preocupación ella sólo le preguntaba por qué estaba llorando¿Es que acaso no temía ni siquiera una vez por su vida?_

La llegada del profesor de matemáticas distrajo su atención de la mirada hipnótica de la primera Elegida. Se avecinaba una larga y tediosa clases llena de números que Shinji nunca se explicaba para qué le podían servir.

A la salida del colegio, caminó con sus amigos con quienes acordaron darse un banquete con una serie de televisión antigua que se emitía por la televisión abierta antes del Segundo Impacto y que era casi una reliquia por lo tosco de sus dibujos y lo simple de sus historias. Después de todo El Fantasma Kitaro podía ser comparado con los dinosaurios en la historia de los hombres, pero no por eso menos interesante. Por eso al despedirse y dar la vuelta para tomar el camino a casa de Misato casi tropieza con Rei que estaba detenida mirándolo, otra vez.

- Ho Ho Hola Rei. - Dijo sorprendido, recibiendo solo una pestañeada de parte de ella. - ¿qué vas a hacer a la tarde? – Aventuró a preguntar.

- A las 3 tengo que ir a Nerv para unos exámenes con la doctora Ritsuko – a las 5 tengo que hacer unas pruebas de sincronización con el EVA-00, a las 7 tengo que hacer mis tareas de composición y a las 9 dormir...¿por qué lo preguntas?

- No, eeehh!!Por nada...es que me estaba preguntando...eeeehhhhhhh!!!No olvídalo... – Rei asintió y siguió su camino dejando a Shinji perplejo_¿es que no tenía ni siquiera otra cosa que hacer que depender de Nerv, los EVAs y de la Escuela?_ – ¡¡¡REI, ESPERA!!!

Rei se detuvo en su camino y se quedó detenida mirándolo fijamente. Shinji venía corriendo donde ella con el rostro enrojecido y cuando llegó a donde ella se encontraba no encontró palabras para explicar por qué la había llamado por lo que su rostro se tornó furiosamente en rojo, le ardían las orejas. La verdad es que ella no se la estaba haciendo nada fácil pues permanecía callada sosteniendo en sus brazos los libros, estática mientras Shinji ya había bajado la cabeza amonestándose por haberla llamado sin ninguna razón aparente. Tenía unas ganas locas de preguntarle porqué lo miraba tanto o si tenía algo que decirle, pero le faltaba el valor para encararla y preguntarle derechamente Como el silencio se eternizaba y Rei sólo lo miraba fijamente, él decidió salir de la incomodidad lo más pronto posible, así que se atrevió a hablar con voz temblorosa:

- Rei¿quieres ir a ver unos animé a casa de Kensuke? – Pensando que tal vez entre la ida y la venida a la casa de su amigo podría tantear un poco qué es lo que pensaba ella o tal vez alcanzar a averiguar qué tenía que decirle. No se atrevería a preguntarle, pero quién sabe, tal vez podría saberlo en forma indirecta

- ¿Animé¿Para qué?

- No sé, digo...es que pensaba...¿no te aburres yendo a Nerv o a la Escuela en vez de hacer otra cosa?

- No. ¿Qué otra cosa haría?

- No sé...algo diferente como salir de compras, pasear, ir a ver amig... (ahí cayó en cuenta que difícilmente la joven piloto del EVA-00 podría tener amigos con su personalidad reservada, fría y distante). – Eh... ¿Te paso a buscar a tu departamento y vamos?, seguro que la pasarías bien...¿te parece? – Mientras rogaba que aceptara para poder aclarar sus inquietudes.

- ¿Y a qué hora irías? Porque tengo cosas que hacer.

- Es a las 9, pero te podemos esperar.

- Shinji¿por qué quieres que vaya? La pregunta desconcertó a Shinji, porque lejos de ser la típica pregunta inexpresiva de Rei a él le había sonado como si ella esperara una sola respuesta, _¿cuál sería esa respuesta que ella quería escuchar?_ Eso acusaba que había algo que estaba pasando y él no podía dilucidar qué era.

- Bueno, porque me gustaría que salieras un rato de tu rutina – mintió para no tener que justificarse de otra forma que le comprometería a explicarse mejor.

Otro silencio abrumador y la misma mirada escrutadora inexplicable en Rei Ayanami coronaban la situación. _¿Por qué no me pregunta y ya?_ Pensaba el joven. La incomodidad se hacía sentir en la espalda de Shinji.

- Bien, salgo de la casa a las 9. - Un asombrado Shinji la miraba boquiabierto... ¡Había aceptado!

- A las 9 estaré en tu departamento entonces. – Dijo rápidamente antes de que ella se arrepintiera.

- Adiós – dijo la Primera Elegida dándose media vuelta y emprendiendo el camino.

Shinji la vio alejarse sorprendido aunque no acertaba a estar más sorprendido porque ella hubiese aceptado la invitación o porque en toda la conversación parecía que Rei le quería decir algo. Suspiró agitado tratando de recuperar la calma, realmente ella lo hacía sentir extraño, no incómodo, era otra sensación, pero con ella era tan difícil saber algo ni menos adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Ahora que había aceptado que la fuera a buscar para ir a casa de Kensuke iba a intentar saber algo más de ella y, sobretodo, lo que ella quería decirle. Lo haría lo más discretamente posible, no quería encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos rojos clavados en su mirada dejándolo con la mente en blanco. _¿Qué querría decirle?_ Con esa pregunta se fue hacia el departamento de Misato. Confiaba en poder averiguarlo cuando fueran a la casa de Kensuke..._¡¡¡KENSUKE!!!¡¡¡TOUJI!!!¡¡¿Cómo les explicaría llegar con Ayanami sin haberles preguntado?!!_No se había acordado de ese detalle, un gran detalle. Ojalá no tenga problemas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! – Escuchó Shinji en el auricular el grito de su amigo - ¡¡INVITASTE A REI AYANAMI A MI CASA!! – Shinji alejaba el aparato de sus oídos mientras esperaba que Kensuke dejara de gritar para intentar decir algo. - ¡¡¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO¿¡¡¡TÚ CREES QUE ELLA QUERRÁ VER ANIMÉ CON NOSOTROS!!!

- ¿Pe...pe...pero cuál es el problema – balbuceó Shinji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! – Escuchó Shinji en el auricular el grito de Touji - ¡¡INVITASTE A REI AYANAMI A LA CASA DE KENSUKE!! – Shinji alejaba el aparato de sus oídos mientras esperaba que Kensuke dejara de gritar para intentar decir algo. - ¡¡¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO¿¡¡¡TÚ CREES QUE ELLA QUERRÁ VER ANIMÉ CON NOSOTROS!!!

- ¿Pe...pe...pero cuál es el problema – balbuceó Shinji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las 20:30 hrs. Y Shinji ya está a dos cuadras del departamento de Rei Ayanami, interiormente, ahora, rogaba que ella le dijera que no podía a última hora, así que no tendría que perder otra hora justificando su invitación a cada uno de sus amigos, todavía sentía sus tímpanos perforados por los gritos de ellos cuando les contó que había invitado a la piloto del EVA-00 a ver unos animé a casa de Kensuke. Por suerte son buenos amigos y, pese a todas sus objeciones, aceptaron, a regañadientes, que ella estuviera en ese momento de suma complicidad con ellos. Cavilando sobre lo que había explicado a sus amigos, recordó el por qué la había invitado. _¿Sería bueno en este momento preguntarle¿O era preferible cuando ya estuvieran de vuelta y con más tiempo disponible para conversar?_ Aunque, en realidad, la pregunta era: _¿ella realmente le quería decir algo o era su prodigiosa imaginación que le hacía ver señales en donde no había nada¿Tendría el valor de preguntarle algo¿O esperaría que ella se pronunciara y de ahí consultarle sobre la impresión que él tenía? _Tanto darle vueltas al asunto no se dio cuenta que se había pasado de largo del departamento de Rei, cuando llegó a al siguiente esquina se percató de su distracción, asustado, volvió a mirar el reloj de pulsera por enésima vez para comprobar, aliviado, que faltaban aún 10 minutos para las 9. Volvió sobre sus pasos y fue directo a paso rápido a la entrada del edificio en donde vivía ella. Subió al piso correspondiente y se detuvo con el corazón agitado, sin saber porqué lo estaba allí, estando inseguro hasta de tocar el timbre. Titubeante, pulsó el botón, como no hubo respuesta volvió a intentarlo y tampoco hubo respuesta. _¿Se habrá quedado en el Geofrente¿Habrá salido para no tener que dar explicaciones sobre el por qué no quería ir a la casa de Kensuke¡Qué complicado era todo esto!_, Pensó apoyando su espalda en la puerta que estaba abierta haciendo que cayera de espaldas dentro del hall del departamento de la Primera elegida. Rojo de vergüenza se levantó velozmente y llamó. No se oía ni un solo ruido que hiciera sospechar que allí habitaba alguien o, en el mejor de los casos, que en ese momento hubiera alguien allí. Entró temeroso de que le volviera a ocurrir lo mismo que la primera vez que fue a dejarle la nueva identificación a Rei. Volvió a llamarla por su nombre y sólo un eco frío tuvo por respuesta. Al llegar al living vio, otra vez, una infinidad de medicamentos y el departamento de Rei en total desorden. ¿_Cómo podía Rei vivir en un lugar así?_ Estaba pensando en este cuando sintió una fría mano que se posaba sobre sus hombros, en segundos se imaginó siendo parte de una horrorosa película de terror, gritó a la vez que se volteaba y caía al suelo sujetándose el corazón que quería escapársele por la boca.

- REI!!! – Gritó – perdona, Rei por haberte gritado – dijo cuando se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos profundos y de color inusualmente carmesí, recibiéndola como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría. Se levantó afirmándose de la mesa y volcando todo lo que había en ella torpemente. – Perdona – se disculpó por segunda vez en segundos. Hizo el amago de recoger lo que había derribado cuando vio que la joven daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida de su departamento. Shinji, convertido en autómata la siguió a la salida atinando a mirar el desorden que había dejado antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento de la primera Elegida.

Echó a correr para darle alcance, Una vez que la hubo alcanzado, caminó mirándola fijamente sin poner atención a nada más, esperando que ella se decidiera a hablarle y decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza, tan absorto iba de la nula expresión del rostro de ella, salvo un ligero tinte rojo en sus pómulos que lo desconcertaba por lo inusual en ella, que no se percató de que unos trabajadores habían puesto una valla para poder trabajar lo que lo hizo darse una voltereta cayendo sentado al otro lado de la mencionada valla y con los piernas colgando sobre los hombros de un trabajador que en ese momento ascendía por las escaleras de un desagüe quien lo miraba con un tic furioso en el ojo izquierdo y una gruesa vena le palpitaba en la frente. El joven piloto de un velocísimo salto se puso de pie pegándose a la pared para alejarse de los gritos y manotazos que le disparaba el obrero, Rei lo miraba perpleja, y hasta tuvo la impresión que un ligerísimo rubor coloreaba las mejillas de la joven piloto. Acercándose hasta quedar casi tocándose las narices, el rubor subió un nivel de color dándole una vaga expresión de dulzura y ternura. Ayanami bajó la cabeza algo confundida con las reacciones de Shinji.

- ¿Estás bien? – Murmuró sin mirarlo.

- Eeeh, sí...- contestó sin poder sacarle la mirada en ella - ¿Rei¿Estás colorada¿Qué te pasó?

- Nada – respondió recuperando su aplomo, quitándose de encima la mirada y siguiendo su camino, dejando atrás un aún más confundido Shinji.

Corriendo nuevamente para darle alcance, le indicó por donde tenían que ir para llegar a la casa de Kensuke, a la vez, que hacía todos los esfuerzos para evitar mirarla tan fijamente y, de paso, evitarse otro accidente como el vivido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei permanecía sentada en el sillón de tres cuerpos, con la espalda recta, las manos juntas apoyadas en su regazo con la mirada fija en el horizonte. A su lado un Shinji con la cabeza encogida entre los hombros en silencio con los ojos huidizos miraba a Rei y a sus dos amigos que estaban sentados en sillones individuales y con una vena punzante en la frente mirando con odio a su amigo Shinji. Un silencio sepulcral había en la casa de Kensuke.

- Eh¿no vamos a ver Kitaro? – Preguntó finalmente el piloto del EVA 01 a media voz y temerosamente.

- Sí – fue la seca respuesta y a coro de sus amigos

Kensuke se puso de pie, se acercó al equipo de vídeo. Inserta el disco y vuelve con el control remoto a su asiento. En el monitor se leía NO-DISC. Saltó furioso al equipo nuevamente, sacó el CD del lector lo miró fijamente, lo limpió y lo volvió a insertar. El eco de cada movimiento retumbaba en la cabeza de Shinji, que incómodo lanzaba risitas pequeñas a Rei, para no hacerla sentir tan incómoda como se sentía él.

Cuando el lector reconoció el disco apareció en la pantalla la presentación con la canción característica de Kitaro, el cazafantasmas. Shinji respiró aliviado. Entonces se levantó a la cocina a buscar algo para comer mientras veían la serie que Kensuke había encontrado accidentalmente en el Centro comercial de Tokyo 2. Estaba sirviendo en unos platos algunas patatas fritas cuando se sintió observado a sus espaldas, un frío le recorrió el cuerpo pensando que era Touji que venía a golpearlo por haber venido con Ayanami cuando se voltea y, sorprendido, descubre que era la misma Rei la que había entrado a la cocina. Lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos escarlata. Otra vez Shinji tuvo la sensación de que le quería decir algo. Quedaron frente a frente en silencio escudriñándose los ojos. Se hacían preguntas sin palabras y se esperaba la respuesta que no llegaba. _¿Qué sentía la joven?_ Había momentos en que creía que ella tenía un sentimiento diferente a la camaradería que los unía. _¿Y él¿Qué sentía por Rei Ayanami¿Era sólo amistad como pensaba¿Qué magnetismo lo impulsaba a estar cerca de ella?_ Se había descubierto muchas veces, sorprendido, eso es claro, que le gustaba estar en compañía de ella aunque no hablaran y sólo caminaran como lo había hecho desde que la fue a buscar a su departamento o cuando salían de la escuela. El hecho de estar juntos peleando contra los ángeles, incluso antes de que apareciera ese huracán de Asuka Langley. _¡Asuka!_ Esa era otra incógnita para él porque después de que la salvó de la lava había notado algunos cambios, leves, es cierto, de ella hacia él.

Rei miraba a los ojos a Shinji mientras un ligero rubor iba aumentando de tono a medida que pasaba. _¿Qué sentimiento era ese que le obligaba a acercarse cada vez más a su compañero de acción¿Sería eso que algunos llaman amor o era que se sentía importante para otra persona que no era Gendo Ikari?_ _Eran tan diferentes ambos, uno le daba la sensación de que le interesaba sólo por ser quien había manejado el prototipo de los EVAs y no cuestionaba su autoridad, aunque también notaba que había algo más en su preocupación constante como cuando la rescató del Entry Plug cuando el EVA-00 la rechazó y se salió de control. En cambio Shinji, con toda la fragilidad y sencillez de sus modos, la hacía sentirse querida, como si realmente se preocupara de su bienestar, su salud y su vida. Sobre todo de su vida, pues siempre intentaba protegerla de los ataques personales de Asuka y de los compañeros de curso, como era el caso de que, incluso, la había invitado a ver animé en casa de uno de los tres chiflados. ¿Shinji la quería o mejor aún, la amaba como ella creía ver en sus actitudes¿Y ella¿Qué es lo que realmente sentía por el piloto del EVA-01? Que era importante para ella, no cabía duda alguna, que deseaba estar con él, tampoco había que dudarlo, o por lo menos ella no podía cuestionarlo pues algo la impulsaba a estar siempre cerca de él. El problema era por qué o qué quería hacer al estar con él. Esa era la parte más compleja de lo que le estaba pasando. No sabía como definir lo que sentía y tenía temor de darle todo el peso del nombre "amor" porque ella lo desconocía, desconocía qué era y cómo era sentir amor._

- ¡¡Shinji!! – gritó Kensuke desde el living – ¿vas a venir o no?

- Sí, Kensuke, ya voy, estoy preparando algo para comer mientras vemos la TV.

- ¡¿Pero van a venir los dos me imagino?! – Preguntó ácidamente Touji.

- ¡¡¡SÍ!!! – Gritó Shinji fastidiado porque se estaban dando las cosas para que Rei le dijera algo importante y esos tarados los interrumpían, justo ahora, justo en este momento que..

- Shinji – la voz de Rei Ayanami lo trajo bruscamente a la cocina en donde se encontraban. Rei había dado un paso hacia él y ya estaban a menos de un metro de distancia. Los ojos rojos de la joven seguían sin pestañear clavados en la mirada de su compañero.

- Di... di...dime, Rei – respondió temeroso de lo que iba a decir la primera Elegida.

- ¿Por qué me pediste que sonriera?

La pregunta dejó perplejo a Shinji, no esperaba esa pregunta, aunque en realidad no esperaba ninguna porque ni siquiera podía imaginarse a Rei Ayanami con ese grado de intimidad, y más aún lo dejaba perplejo el rubor de las mejillas de la joven que se había acentuado tanto que casi tenía el rostro completamente encarnado como sus misteriosos ojos escarlata. Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y recuerdos, recordó cuando abrió el Entry Plug del EVA-00 después de que Rei se colocó delante del EVA-01 protegiéndolo del rayo que disparaba el Quinto Ángel. Sí, recordaba muy bien el terror que sintió cuando pensó que ella había muerto producto del impacto.

- Rei..eh!Yo...- intentó responder pero su bolsillo vibraba y emitía ruidos extraños. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y comprendió que era su celular que repicaba y vibraba, en la pantalla decía Misato Casa. _¿Para qué lo llamaría Misato si sabía que vendría a casa de Kensuke para ver un animé como lo hacía de tiempo en tiempo?_ Indeciso, pues tenía a la primera Elegida frente a él esperando una respuesta y el celular no paraba de sonar. Entre molesto e incómodo se animó finalmente a contestar, quizás Misato tenía una emergencia y lo necesitaba.

- Aló – contestó el joven sin poder sacar la mirada de los profundos ojos escarlata que lo tenían hipnotizado.

- Baka Shinji¿dónde estás? – Escuchó con un duro acento alemán que se sentía furioso.

- Asuka!!! – exclamó doblemente sorprendido

- ¿Dónde estás te estoy preguntando Kinder? – ladró la pelirroja al otro lado del auricular.

- E.. en casa de Kensuke...por...por qué me llamaste? – Cada vez más alelado por la voz y, sobretodo, por quien lo llamaba.

- Ah, es cierto entonces!! Fuiste a la casa de ese tarado – gritaba ahora Asuka.

- ¿Por qué hablas así de él? No deberías decir eso – rebatió tímidamente Shinji.

- Y me imagino entonces que también está la niña modelo¿cierto?- Shinji miró fijamente a Rei con el rostro descompuesto por la sorpresa. _¿Cómo supo ella que estaba con Rei Ayanami en casa de Kensuke?_

- Sí, está aquí – contestó incrédulo

- Maldito Shinji idiota!!! – Bramó con más fuerza la pelirroja muchacha lo que hizo que Shinji se tuviera que alejar el teléfono de su oído. – O SEA, QUE ES CIERTO QUE INVITASTE A LA MUÑECA A VER ESAS TONTERAS QUE VEN USTEDES!!!! – gritaba cada vez más violentamente.

- Sí...eh...sí, cómo supiste eso?

- ¡scheisse! Eres un estúpido Shinji Ikari, sólo un tonto como tú haría eso!!

- Pe..pero Asuka¿por qué estás tan enojada?

- PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA, KINDER- gritó descontrolada y colgó violentamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una peligrosa colorina bufaba furiosa mirando el teléfono que recién había colgado con tanta fuerza que el aparato crujió cuando lo hizo. Algo en su interior, ahí en medio del pecho, incomodaba su cuerpo, con la sensación de que estaba tratando de salir de alguna manera y que Asuka, inconscientemente, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerlo bien guardado, pero "eso" empezó a crecer en forma incontenible y sentía que le llegaba a su estómago provocándole una sensación similar a un retorcijón mientras que, a la vez, ascendía hacia su cuello en oleadas incontenibles y que le estaban provocando unos irresistibles deseos de llorar. Aferro el pecho con sus manos casi con desesperación. Algo dentro de ella estaba saliendo de su poderoso y rígido control. Y en un estallido inexplicable, que la hacía sufrir insoportablemente, como un gran grito de dolor lacerante, comienzan a caer las lágrimas en forma constante pero refrenadas por la tozudez de la pelirroja y su promesa de no volver a llorar._ ¿Qué me está pasando?_ ¿Por qué lloro_¿Pareciera que me importara algo que ese cochino hentai esté con la tonta de Rei Ayanami?_ _¿Es eso?_ Una nueva oleada la sacude. _Sí, es por eso_, pensó. No podía creer que Shinji hubiera preferido estar con la muñeca en vez de estar con ella, ella sospechaba que Shinji podía quererla y que ella también..._¡¿qué estoy pensando¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido que ella, Asuka Langley voy a estar enamorada de ese estúpido niño llorón?_ Ese que se había atrevido a darle un beso, de ese alfeñique que le había salvado la vida cuando estaba en ese mar de lava ardiendo, de ese insignificante kinder que la superaba en las pruebas de sincronización, que tenía toda la dulzura y paciencia para tratarla, aunque no siempre, ese que no veía lo hermosa que era, ese estúpido que creía estar enamorado de la niña modelo, porque seguramente eso creía, el muy idiota como si no se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él..._otra vez!!!!__¡Scheisse! Si ni siquiera es capaz de tocarme, ni cuando le di el beso. ¿Por qué no me toca¿Tanto dolor le he causado que ni siquiera quiere tocarme?_ _Quizás me odia y por eso prefiere estar con ésa¿Que le puede dar ella¿Es que realmente lo quiero?_Ella no lo quería, no podía ser eso cierto, sí, estaba segura que no lo quería..._¿estaba segura?__Sí, lo estaba...¿o no?¿Cómo iba a querer a semejante vergüenza de hombre que era Shinji?_ _Sí, yo no lo quiero.._._lo amo!!!_Pero cómo era posible que ella le gustara una persona tan insignificante, tan poca cosa como Shinji Ikari, si lo único que hacía era llorar, pedir perdón por todo, lo que hacía y lo que no hacía, incluso por errores ajenos. Siempre tan sumiso, eso le hervía la sangre, la sacaba de las casillas, le daban ganas de golpearlo a ver si alguna vez actuaba como hombre, si es que era un hombre...

Eh, bueno, menos cuando peleaba con los ángeles, siempre se sorprendía que pudiera hacer tanto y ese valor desconocido cuando no estaba en su EVA. La verdad es que, muy interiormente, admiraba ese valor y ese arrojo cuando lo veía peleando. Tomando decisiones y exigiendo, incluso a Misato que tomara las riendas de la situación según lo que él planeaba en plena lucha o cuando enfrentaba a Gendo Ikari con fuerza. Era como otra persona, más decidido, más varonil, más valiente. Ésas eran cualidades importantes para ella, por eso no podía menos que admirarlo, se volvía un ser diferente, más capaz. No cuando lloriquea, ese le daba asco, le repugnaba tan débil, en cambio el que no se amilanaba frente a los ángeles, de ése, del luchador y decidido, de ese estaba enamorada.

Y lo peor es que no podía demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, sería demostrar debilidad y después él ese, cochino baka, se atrevería a darle más besos..._¡¡pero si eso era lo que ella quería!!,_ quería estar con él. Todo ese tiempo viviendo juntos en casa de Misato y de pelea en conjunto contra los ángeles le habían hecho ver lo importante que era Shinji en su vida, tanto que hasta Kaji ya no le interesaba tanto, casi nada.

_¿Por qué había invitado a esa niña perfecta?_ No se lo podía perdonar _¿Qué podía tener ella?_ Si Asuka era más mujer, más hermosa, más atrevida, más luchadora, todos se daban vuelta a mirarla, y ese maldito kinder no la miraba, ni la invitaba a ver películas como lo había hecho con Rei Ayanami..._"Oh, Shinji, cómo te odio!!!"_ Gritaba en la casa la pelirroja. _Te odio porque prefieres a la niña modelo, porque prefieres salir con ella que conmigo, te odio porque no me quieres besar otra vez, aprender a dar besos desde tu boca, aprender a ser mujer en tus brazos...SHINJI!!!SHINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Arrebatada, encolerizada, furiosa, descontrolada, le dio de patadas a la puerta de su dormitorio haciéndola tambalear tan bruscamente que casi la derriba. Gritaba el nombre del piloto del EVA-01, maldiciéndose ella misma por lo que acababa de comprobar, de darse cuenta que había sido tan débil como para enamorarse de ese niño llorón y asustadizo...No, de él no se había enamorado, sino del que luchaba dentro del EVA, de ese se había enamorado al ver que era, incluso, capaz de superarla en el combate, del que era capaz de arriesgarse por ella... _Aaaaaaggghhh!!!!!!!!_ Sentía que se ahogaba de ira Ya se encargaría ella de hacerle sentir todo el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo. Sólo tenía que esperar que volviera al departamento y ella le haría la vida imposible por haberse fijado en Rei Ayanami, por haberse metido así, a la fuerza, en su corazón que siempre buscó a un hombre hecho y derecho, como Kaji. Y ahora estaba gritando y peleando con ella misma para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos..._¡¡Atente a las consecuencias Shinji Ikari por haber invitado a Rei...!!!¡¡Ahora si que vas a llorar por todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir!!_

Enfurecida aún, y manteniendo a duras penas sus lágrimas, entró a su dormitorio y cerro la puerta de un golpe seco, dejando todo a su paso derribado y roto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Shinji, sin saber qué pensar con la conversación telefónica con Asuka y más desconcertado por los gritos destemplados de la piloto del EVA-02, se percató que Rei aún estaba a escasos centímetros de él esperando una respuesta, se asustó, _¿qué le podría decir ahora que ella también había escuchado los alaridos de la pelirroja?_ Se detuvo asombrado ante los ojos de su compañera de acción que los tenía clavados en los suyos. Trató de pensar, se armó de valor y después de tragar sonoramente, juntó valor para preguntarle a Rei qué es lo que le quería decir escucharon sus celulares repicaron. Ninguno de los dos se movió por unos segundos que a Shinji le parecieron eternos, hasta que Rei sin pestañear da la vuelta y contesta su teléfono.

- Shinji – dijo mirándolo fijo – nos llaman de Nerv, hay una emergencia - y tomando su chaqueta se encaminó a la puerta. Shinji esbozó una disculpa a sus amigos que los miraban de hace rato con los ojos estrechos, y partió detrás de la piloto del EVA-00.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE 

**Nota.- Quiero agradecer a Jiraiya, mi amigo, por su constante orientación con respecto a la historia y la caracterización de los personajes. Grande Jiraiya-san, me ayudaste mucho.**

**Y hablando de Jiraiya, en su fics Hasta El Amanecer fue el que me inspiró en la invitación que hace Shinji a Rei a ver animé en casa de Kensuke.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA OTRA REI AYANAMI**

**II PARTE: LAUVIAH, EL ÁNGEL DE LA VERDAD INTERIOR**

**Autor: Shield Liger**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo como un medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden.

Una vez que ingresaron a NERV, Misato los recibe indicándoles que deben ir a las jaulas de contención y prepararse para una batalla con un nuevo ángel que apareció de improvisto en las afueras de Tokyo 2 aunque su desplazamiento era muy lento, pues avanzaba a una velocidad media de 20 km/h y, según estimaciones preliminares hechas por las Magis, el enemigo llegaría a Tokyo 3 al salir el sol aproximadamente, y se ignoraba el porqué de la lentitud de sus movimientos. Aparte de sus lentos movimientos el ángel no mostraba ninguna otra característica, de hecho ni siquiera exhibía despliegue de su campo AT, salvo cuando era atacado por la artillería de las fuerzas de autodefensa, instancia en la cual desplegaba un poderoso escudo que volvía estériles todos los esfuerzos de la artillería, por lo que las fuerzas armadas decidieron pasada la medianoche entregarle el mando de la operación a NERV. Como el objetivo no atacaba y el trasladar los EVAS a Tokyo 2 seria dificultoso y el fragor de una batalla en medio de la urbe podría generar lamentables bajas civiles se decidió esperar a que el objetivo arribara a la ciudad fortaleza, un lugar mas apto para enfrentarle y vencerle.

Cerca de la hora señalada vemos a Shinji y Rei dirigiéndose a sus respectivos camerinos en donde Asuka, ya vestida con el Plug Suit, mira con ojos estrechos a una indiferente Rei Ayanami, dando una media vuelta y saliendo de los vestidores sin decir una palabra. En tanto Shinji, en su camerino y con su Plug Suit a medio vestir, aun se encontraba desconcertado recordando lo que había pasado horas antes en la casa de Kensuke con Rei; recordó, también, a Asuka y todos los insultos y gritos que le profirió por teléfono. De pronto reacciona y sale del camerino, en el pasillo ve que Rei ya estaba saliendo también del camerino de las mujeres, lista para ir a las jaulas de contención. Una vez más las miradas de ambos se cruzan. Shinji queda paralizado por la profundidad de esos ojos rojos. Ahora Shinji tiene la certeza que Rei sí le quería decir algo importante, pero nuevamente comprende que la conversación quedará interrumpida y pendiente, primero por Asuka y ahora por el nuevo ángel. Estaba ansioso de poder deshacerse pronto de este enemigo para concluir luego esa conversación y aclarar de una vez lo que le estaba pasando a la piloto del EVA-00. Rei se detiene frente a Shinji, se acerca mucho a él, sin saber muy bien qué la impulsaba a esa proximidad.

- Cuídate – le dice la joven y antes de que Shinji se repusiera del asombro, Rei ya había salido de su vista encaminándose hacia su EVA.

Shinji corrió a subirse al Entry Plug del EVA-01. Una vez dentro aparece en el monitor el rostro de Misato, quien en vez de partir dándole nuevas indicaciones del enemigo o del combate parte haciéndole una pregunta distinta.

- Shinji¿qué le pasa a Asuka? – le preguntó.

- NADA, MISATO – Interrumpió gritando Asuka, tan roja como el EVA-02.

- No lo sé Misato – responde él más sorprendido aún.

- Te dije que no me pasa nada, Kinder – replicó nuevamente la pelirroja –baka, no te me cruces por delante.

Shinji se encogió de hombros sin saber qué pensar.

Misato miraba con un tic en el ojo derecho lo que pasaba. Algo le ocurrió a Asuka, de eso no cabía duda, pero ignoraba qué era.

- Muchachos les enviamos ahora la imagen de Ángel que amenaza nuevamente el Geofrente – les dijo mientras pensaba en que tendría que hablar con la chica alemana para terminar de una vez con sus arrebatos inexplicables.

En los monitores aparece un espejo gigante, como de cuerpo entero que alcanzaba a reflejar completamente a un EVA si se ponía adelante. ¿Cómo atacaría este ángel?

- Déjenmelo a mí - bufó Asuka. Esperaba terminar luego con el ángel para patearle el trasero a Shinji por el desprecio de ignorarla, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, la descolocaba. Ni siquiera le pidió su habitual perdón por todo como lo hacía. Deseaba tanto molerlo a golpes como agarrarlo a besos, aunque esto último nadie lo podía saber, menos el alfeñique de Shinji. Sería una vergüenza imposible de superar, peor que sentirse derrotada con un ángel.

- Asuka, espera ver qué va a hacer el Ángel y cómo va a atacar antes de actuar.

- No te preocupes, Misato – respondió la piloto del EVA-02 - no lo dejaré atacar. Esto será un juego de niños.

- Asuka, al parecer no es tan simple, no creo que sea de vidrio como todos los espejos – recomendó Shinji-

- ¡TU NO ME HABLES ASQUEROSO HENTAI! – Gritó la pelirroja, dejando a Shinji, nuevamente con la boca abierta del asombro.

Al encontrarse en sus respectivos EVAs los 3 jóvenes salen por la colina que se desliza dejando ver a los tres colosos que aparecen imponentes en camino a enfrentarse con el nuevo ángel. Shinji pensaba algo atemorizado en la forma que éste tenía _¿un espejo?_ _¿Y cual será su forma de atacar?_ Realmente no le gustaba la idea de verse dentro del EVA-01 después de tanto tiempo que luchaba internamente con el hecho de tener que pilotear un EVA. _¿Cómo voy a hacerlo ahora que además me voy a ver reflejado de esa manera?_ Como podía evitar que el ángel reflejara su apariencia, aquella que siempre rechazaba y que aceptaba subirse sólo porque sentía que era lo que todos esperaban que hiciera.

El sol despuntaba con fuerza en el horizonte. Al aproximarse adonde estaba el ángel, ven que el ángel giraba para quedar frente a frente con sus tres gigantescos oponentes. Esto desconcertó y puso en alerta máxima a Shinji,

Rei pudo contemplar su imagen, con el rostro indiferente, para ella, era sólo otro ángel el que debían derrotar. Ver reflejado el EVA-00 en ese enorme espejo le produjo un sentimiento extraño y confuso. Nunca se había contemplado a un espejo así como ella era, menos aún piloteando el EVA, sólo veía esa imagen cuando Misato le mostraba videos en donde ella estaba luchando para ver su accionar y así aprender otras tácticas para luchar ante eventuales ángeles, pero no era lo mismo pues sólo cumplía las órdenes no era ella misma, en cambio ahora se veía completamente reflejada en el ángel.

En tanto Asuka, al ver su imagen, o, mejor dicho, la imagen del EVA-02 hizo que su ego subiera en forma abrumadora, dio un par de pasos para adelantarse a sus compañeros de batalla. Con su soberbia de siempre se atrevió a acercarse más aún para poder distinguir los detalles de la perfección de su máquina.

- Misato - llamó la pelirroja - ¿por qué creen que esto es un ángel? - exclamó desdeñosamente

- No te confíes, Asuka - respondió nerviosa la mayor Katsuragi - las magis han confirmado que la constitución del ángel. Lamentablemente no nos indica donde tiene su núcleo, así que por favor, no hagas locuras.

En eso el ángel que parecía sólido se arquea dando la forma de una figura cóncava, los jóvenes se aprestan para la pelea mientras ven cómo atacaría el ángel cuando contemplaron asombrados que la luz del sol se reflejaba en toda si intensidad en el espejo-angel y proyectaba una luz poderosa al suelo que iba calentándose como efecto lupa. Entendieron el por qué el ángel había demorado tanto su camino al Geofrente.

- Atención, niños - gritó Misato - el ángel está actuando ahora.

- Sí, pero qué está haciendo - dijo burlona Asuka - pareciera que quiere tostar el suelo como si fuera una tostada. ¿Se lo irá a comer?

- ¡Asuka! – Amonestó Misato – deja de decir tonteras y pon atención a lo que está haciendo el ángel.

Ante los ojos incrédulos de quienes estaban viendo el accionar del ángel el suelo, de metal sólido empezaba a derretirse por efecto del calor.

- Mayor Katsuragi – dijo Makoto – el ángel está usando los rayos solares para fundir las capas que protegen a Nerv.

- El ángel está derritiendo el suelo – gritó Shinji, sorprendido – quiere llegar al geofrente perforándolo.

- Tienen que evitarlo – respondió Misato – ¡¡ASUKA ESPERA!! – Gritó la mayor al ver que Asuka corría a toda velocidad en dirección del ángel con el cuchillo progresivo en la mano.

Asuka, con la boca abierta del asombro, ve como se va fundiendo el suelo cercano al ángel lo que la hace detenerse en seco.

- Muy bien, niños, es hora de trabajar en equipo. – Dijo Misato a los tres jóvenes pilotos – Asuka tú atacarás por el otro lado del ángel. Shinji tú lo harás por donde estás actualmente. Rei prepara el fusil de positrones para protegerlos en caso que sea necesario.

- Misato – replicó Asuka – te dije que yo lo haría, además no puedes negar que me veo espectacular en mi maravilloso EVA-02 – comentario que provocó un soplido de desaliento en Shinji, en una vena punzante en la cabeza de Misato y una gran gota de sudor en la nuca de todos los demás, salvo en Rei que miraba fijamente al ángel sin oír los comentarios que hacía la pelirroja.

- Basta Asuka – respondió mordiéndose los labios la Mayor Katsuragi – será trabajo compartido. ¡Ahora!

Asuka corre dando la vuelta al Ángel Lauviah y se apronta a las órdenes de Misato, en tanto Shinji se apresta al ataque dándole tiempo a Asuka que se coloque en posición y en disposición de ataque. Rei apostada en la colina con el cañón de positrones en las manos mantiene en la mirilla al ángel buscando en dónde está el núcleo para dar el disparo certero.

El ángel ya llegó a la capa 04 de protección – indicó Aoba.

- Estén atentos, el poder de esa luz es desconocido para nosotros, pero lo cierto es que es capaz de derretir tanto el cemento como el metal, incluso el de las capas de protección de NERV – explicó Misato a los tres jóvenes pilotos.

Una vez que Asuka se ubica en posición ve asombrada que su imagen estaba bastante mejorada que la que había visto inicialmente en otra parte. Sin acordarse en donde estaba, se puso de perfil contemplándose con detenimiento. Asintió con gusto. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo – ángel era bastante buena, con ojo crítico se volteó dándole la espalda y girando la cabeza para verse.

Mientras Asuka, distraída, se contemplaba en el espejo, Shinji esperaba con los pies ligeramente separados frente a Lauviah con un rifle de disparo múltiple en la mano, esperando que la pelirroja le indicara que estaban listos para el ataque. Su mirada estaba clavada en el reflejo que le devolvía el ángel, en cierto modo lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Tanto tiempo que llevaba arriba de ese EVA y aún no podía aceptar estar ahí. Ese conflicto se despertaba siempre que estaba en esa situación y que lo llevaba a cada vez que terminaba una pelea con algún ángel que no quisiera volver a manejar el EVA-01. Algo en su interior le gritaba que no lo mirara, pero sus ojos estaban absortos en la imagen. Inquieto por la demora de su compañera empezó a moverse lentamente e inconscientemente en dirección al Ángel.

El ángel ya va en la capa 10 y derritiéndola con facilidad – volvió a informar Aoba.

- Asuka, deja de jugar y pon atención al ataque del ángel que ya va en la capa 10 con ese maldito rayo que está enviando – recriminó Misato al ver esa muestra de coquetería en un momento tan inadecuado.

- Oh sí, Misato – dijo la joven sonriendo satisfecha. Sacó el cuchillo progresivo y se aprestó para el ataque – ya estoy lista, Misato.

- Está bien – respondió – Shinji y Rei ya están preparados también – muy bien, Shinji, llegó la hora de que pasemos a la ofensiva... ¡Shinji!. ¡¡SHINJI!! – Gritó Misato al ver que el EVA-01 no solo no le respondía, sino que además caminaba en dirección al ángel como robot, hipnotizado – Shinji¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

- Misato – murmuró el joven – el Ángel me llama...

- ¡Shinji, detente ahora mismo! – La Mayor revivió el terror de ver nuevamente al gigantesco EVA siendo tragado por otro Ángel.

- Mayor Katsuragi – se escuchó la voz de Gendo – desconecte el EVA-01.

- No es posible – respondió Maya – los comandos no están respondiendo a la orden.

- Maya, qué está pasando con el piloto del EVA-01 – preguntó la doctora Akagi

- Su mente está en blanco, es como si se hubiera quedado dormido – informó la joven asistente.

- ¿El ángel esta haciendo un ataque psicológico? – preguntó Misato a Ritsuko.

- No lo sabemos todavía, las Magis están analizando en este momento.

Shinji seguía su camino al Ángel cuando una segunda fluctuación del espejo refleja el cuerpo entero del EVA-01 deteniéndolo bruscamente al recibir un rayo de luz solar. De pronto, el espejo empieza a mostrar imágenes de la vida del piloto desde su nacimiento y fueron pasando las personas queridas y otras no tanto por el espejo como si fuera una proyección de cine. Los rostros se sucedían ininterrumpidamente. Por los altavoces se escuchaba el llanto quedo de Shinji y en las Magis arrojaban detallados informes por segundo de los cambios emocionales que iba sufriendo el joven piloto a medida que iban apareciendo todas esas caras, algunas desconocidas y, las más, de la gente con quienes se relacionaba Shinji desde que llegó a Tokyo 3.

- Doctora Akagi – dijo Maya – la mente de Shinji está siendo sometida a una gran presión, hay riesgo de contaminación mental

- Maya – solicitó Ritsuko - intenta desconectar nuevamente al EVA-01. Debemos detenerlo.

- No responde, doctora – respondió - El Eva está anulado desde adentro. No podremos desconectarlo mientras el piloto no nos permita ingresar al EVA-01.

- ¿Qué le pasa al baka de Shinji? – preguntó Asuka quien no veía lo que estaba pasando.

El ángel lo está iluminando con un rayo, pero al parecer no lo está derritiendo como lo está haciendo con el suelo – respondió Misato.

¿Y por qué no ataca el ángel al EVA-01?

- Está recibiendo algún tipo de ataque psíquico, porque no responde ni él ni el EVA.

- Este estúpido porque no reacciona?? – bufó la pelirroja.

- Asuka – ordenó Misato – da la vuelta y aleja al EVA-01 del brillo del espejo ahora.

Asuka no lo pensó dos veces, era la oportunidad que estaba buscando de pasar al primer plano y defender al tonto del kinder llorón alguna vez y demostrar así su valía, por lo que comenzó a correr a toda velocidad mientras dejaba atrás el reflejo hermoso de un EVA maravilloso que le daba el otro lado del Ángel.

Justo cuando llega al frente y a pocos metros de Shinji el espejo arrojó varias imágenes como los rostros de Misato, Touji, Kensuke del mismo tamaño mientras las Magis detectaban la alteración emocional pues claramente Shinji le alegró ver a la gente que quería y con quién se sentía a gusto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro en el Tercer Elegido. De pronto invadió la imagen de Gendo Ikari en la pantalla y las Magis acusaron el cambio de emoción pues Shinji empezaba a sentir una gran tristeza mientras aparecía el momento en que Gendo lo abandonó siendo niño y como poco a poco su tristeza iba cambiando hasta trasformarse en enojo y luego ira, con el rostro desencajado de furia las Magis reflejaban con un color rojo la rabia que en ese momento despertaba el ángel en el piloto del EVA-01. Un poco más debajo del Comandante de NERV apareció el rostro de Asuka con el rostro enojado. Esto sorprendió a la piloto del EVA-02. _¿Qué quería significar eso?_ Se preguntaba cuando sintió el llanto de Shinji.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kinder? – Dijo entre dientes la colorina muchacha - ¿Por qué aparezco yo ahí?

- Asuka!!! – murmuró Shinji – Asu... Asuka... ASUKA ME ODIA!!! – Gritó repentinamente. Ella no me quiere – decía mezclando furia y llanto en su voz, mientras las Magi acusaban el trastorno emocional del muchacho.

- NO ES CIERTO, KINDER – gritó Asuka sacudida por las imágenes y las palabras de Shinji

- Asuka, saca a Shinji del rayo del Ángel ahora – exigió Misato desesperada.

- El piloto está siendo afectado en sus ondas cerebrales – indicó Maya.

- El ángel ya está ingresando en la capa 17 – informó Aoba.

- Cierren todos los accesos del geofrente – exigió la doctora Ritsuko. Desde las profundidades se escucharon como se iban cerrando puertas, compuertas y exclusas tratando de impedir el avance del ángel.

- Maya, intenta nuevamente desconectar la energía del Eva – dijo Ritsuko

- No responde aún, doctora Akagi. – Respondió la joven ayudante – el EVA sigue actuando en forma autónoma.

- ASUKA, SACA A SHINJI DE AHÍ – gritó Misato.

Asuka, a regañadientes, se acerca al EVA-01 cuando el Ángel muestra una secuencia de imágenes en donde muestra en los recuerdos de Shinji a Asuka, enojada, otra en donde sale gritando, en otra dándole golpes a Shinji y, lo más impactante para la pelirroja, y para todos los que estaban viendo esa secuencia, se ve claramente, a Asuka dándole un beso a Shinji mientras le aprieta la nariz demostrando el rostro una gama de colores que van del rojo intenso al morado y de ahí al azul.

- Maldito Shinji – murmuró Asuka con el rostro desencajado de rabia y vergüenza – ¡¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ PERMITES QUE EL ÁNGEL MUESTRE ESO?!!!!!

- Las Magis están reflejando decepción, rabia y tristeza en el piloto, doctora Ritsuko – dijo Maya desconcertada por ese continuo ir y venir de emociones que estaba experimentando Shinji frente al ángel, quien bombardeaba sin piedad la mente del joven con imágenes que debilitaban al Tercer Elegido.

En ese entonces todos entendieron el alcance de lo que estaba haciendo el ataque del Ángel en Shinji. Estaba escarbando en los recuerdos del joven piloto y gatillándole en segundos todos los sentimientos de amor, rabia y frustración que sintió en cada instante con Asuka. La piloto del EVA-02 quedó alelada con esa secuencia de imágenes en donde se ve siempre maltratando al piloto del EVA-01, sobretodo, por qué negarlo, con esa del beso entre ambos. Asuka quedó inmóvil tratando de asimilar los sentimientos que Shinji tuvo con ella pues demostraba un grado de afectividad que ella sospechaba lejanamente pero al verlo representado así en esa seguidilla de fotos comprendió el por qué Shinji se alejaba tanto de ella y se acercaba peligrosamente, para ella, a Rei.

- Doctora Akagi – el cerebro del piloto está peligrando de tener un accidente vascular – dijo Maya con el rostro preocupado – la presión con que el ángel está atacando la mente de Shinji le ha acelerado las palpitaciones cardiacas y el ritmo de actividad cerebral va en aumento.

- Doctora Akagi¿no hay forma de desconectar las terminaciones nerviosas de la cabeza del piloto?

- No, Mayor – respondió la científica - las Magis no han podido ingresar al sistema operativo del EVA-01.

Cuando el Ángel aumentó la fuerza de su rayo, aparecieron nuevas secuencias de imágenes en donde aparecía Rei Ayanami asociadas con imágenes llenas de ternura y de afectos que claramente eran contrapuestas a las que había mostrado con Asuka. La imagen que predominaba era la de Shinji llorando al sacar a Rei del Entry Plug después del ataque del Quinto Ángel, de ahí la secuencia se hacía tan intensa que parecía un bombardeo de imágenes en donde se veían ambos caminando, hablando, y, para nuevo asombro de todos, parados frente a frente en la cocina de Kensuke mirándose en forma intensa a los ojos y en una cercanía tal que parecía que se iban dar un beso, y ¡¡¡¡con la piloto del EVA-00 con las mejillas coloreadas!!!!. Ello mientras que en la profundidad del cuartel central Gendo Ikari, sin levantar las cejas y con las manos entrelazadas miraba la escena entendiendo más allá de lo que a simple vista parecía.

- Rei – musitó Shinji.

Shinji dio un paso más estirando los brazos en un intento de abrazar esas imágenes que le aparecían una Rei Ayanami indicando que le era tan querida para Shinji que la joven piloto del EVA-00 no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asentir imperceptiblemente hasta que notó que el poder de la luz de Leuviah empezaba a derretir la armadura del EVA-01. Situación que todos distinguieron espantados.

- ASUKA!!! – gritó nuevamente Misato - ¿QUÉ HACES DETENIDA AHÍ? SACA A SHINJI DEL RAYO!!! El rayo está destruyendo al EVA-01 ahora, y Shinji no puede defenderse.

Asuka no reacciona desconcertada por lo que se estaba viendo reflejado en el ángel. El EVA-01 empieza a caer doblándose las rodillas, Shinji empezaba a sentir que su corazón trabajaba mucho más rápido lo que le estaba provocando un intenso dolor en el pecho que le quemaba. Llevó su mano para tocarse el pecho con el rostro desfigurado de dolor todo esto junto con unas enormes ganas de llorar, reír, gritar de enojo, todas las emociones a la vez. Para complicar más aún el panorama Lauviah dispara un rayo similar a Asuka en donde empieza a desnudar los recuerdos de la pelirroja piloto y, en primer plano con una fuerza que dejó a todos con la boca abierta, apareció Shinji peleando con los ángeles y demostrando un arrojo que sólo se le había visto en esos momentos y en otras imágenes más pequeñas en donde se mostraba un Shinji llorando y pidiendo perdón.

- Doctora, el ángel está atacando ahora la mente de la piloto del EVA-02 – destacó Maya.

- Oh no, - exclamó consternada Misato – Shinji, ahora Asuka...

Para todos los que veían esas imágenes entendieron el conflicto que estaban cruzando ambos pilotos.

- ASUKA, POR FAVOR REACCIONA!!! – gritaba descontrolada y con lágrimas en los ojos Misato al ver como la vida de su pupilo corría peligro – sal de ahí y saca a Shinji del... -

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando un poderoso rayo que surge de la colina impacta de lleno en el Ángel, trizando el objetivo y dejando al descubierto el núcleo de éste. Ante los ojos atónitos de todos en NERV, Rei había tomado la iniciativa y corría velozmente con el EVA-00 en dirección al ángel quién suelta a Asuka de su rayo y ahora lo disparaba con singular fuerza a Rei quién algo desestabilizada por el golpe de la luz y haciendo un gran esfuerzo logra acercarse lo suficiente a Shinji para sacar el cuchillo progresivo que todavía tenía en la mano y se lanza contra el ángel en el preciso instante en donde el ángel refleja el rostro duro de Gendo Ikari. Las Magis parpadean indicando un sentimiento de gratitud. Éste al ver que el EVA-00 lo atacaba se vuelve a flexionar y aumenta el poder del rayo contra Rei empezando a quemar el cuerpo del Eva. En ese momento la imagen de Shinji aparece con inusitada fuerza en el espejo rodeado de gran ternura partiendo del momento en que Shinji la rescata del Entry Plug y en cada instante en que el joven estaba conversando con ella. Ante los asombrados miembros de NERV, el ángel había empezado a desnudar los pensamientos y sentimientos de la piloto del EVA-00. Las Magis cambiaron el mensaje indicando un sentimiento parecido al agradecimiento pero con mayor intensidad. Ante los ojos de todos que creyeron ver que Rei, al parecer, se estaba enamorando de Shinji, pero no alcanzaron a digerir lo que estaban viendo pues el Eva-00, generando un asombro aún mayor, se abalanzó contra Lauviah enterrando el cuchillo progresivo en el núcleo justo en el momento en que el EVA-01 caía desplomado al suelo, en el mismo instante en que era destruido el Ángel en un estallido de luz y de esquirlas de vidrio disparadas a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

- Doctora Ritsuko, quiero un informe en mi escritorio de lo que pasó – dijo el Comandante Ikari inmediatamente finalizado el combate, levantándose y retirándose a su oficina seguido por Fuyutsuki que no podía dejar de mirar las pantallas en donde se veía el EVA-02 con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, el EVA-01 casi deformado por efecto del rayo del ángel y el EVA-00 aún con el cuchillo en la mano mirando al EVA-01.

- Maya – sacó la voz apagada la doctora Ritsuko – evalúa los daños del EVA-01 y del EVA-02 y de ambos pilotos – a la vez que pensaba cómo podría explicar lo que había ocurrido ahí ni las reacciones de los tres jóvenes, en particular de Rei. El problema no era lo que les podría haber pasado a ellos dos, sino que el Comandante Ikari quería saber qué había pasado con Rei Ayanami quien se suponía no podía hacer eso sin que alguien se lo hubiera previamente ordenado. Eso no sabía como explicarlo cuando otra voz la sacó del riel de sus pensamientos.

- El Eva-01 quedó prácticamente destruido en un 70 – respondió en forma robótica la asistente que no podía dejar de mirar el campo de batalla – en cuanto al Piloto está inconsciente y su pulso es débil, las Magis acusan un leve grado de contaminación mental.

- ¿Cómo esta el EVA-02 y Asuka? – preguntó sin mirar la Mayor Katsuragi.

- Ambos están en perfecto estado, la piloto está en estado de shock, pero bien, no hay daños ni neurológicos ni contaminación mental – respondió Maya.

- Rápido, necesito equipos de rescate¡¡AHORA YA!! – Exigió Misato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paradas las dos jóvenes pilotos junto a Misato aún con los plug suit puestos frente a los EVAs que se estaban lavando con abundante agua en las jaulas de contención, una seria Misato las contemplaba tratando aún de asimilar todo lo que había visto durante la pelea con el ángel. Eran tantas cosas y tantas las emociones vertidas no sólo por los pilotos que arriesgan su vida en esa mortal pelea con un enviado de Dios, sino también de todos los que presenciaron un combate como no recordaban. Por lo menos ya estaban acostumbrados de que cuando todo parecía escapar de las manos, Shinji junto con su EVA se levantaban del suelo y destruían al Ángel cuando, incluso ya no tenía energía, todo parecía perdido para la humanidad. O estaban acostumbrados al estilo desenfadado de Asuka en gritar y atacar, muchas veces, sin pensar, pero haciendo un buen trabajo. Y ver a Rei, con todas las limitaciones que tenía por su baja sincronización cumpliendo con su cometido cuando se lo mandaban aún pese a los insultos de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo hoy habían presenciado algo que escapaba a todo lo habitual; en términos de combate el Ángel supo anular a quién, de una u otra forma, era el más peligroso de los pilotos de Evas, pues era quien podía destruir con mayor eficiencia de los tres, convirtiéndolo casi en una masa amorfa al EVA-01 y su piloto al ser derretido por el rayo de luz que emanaba del Espejo – Ángel. Además se había aprovechado de la coquetería de Asuka para anular su atención a lo que podía estar pasando al otro lado y la técnica utilizada por el Ángel, le dejaba la carne de gallina pues había escarbado en los secretos emocionales más profundos de sus atacantes, fueron tan poderosos esos recuerdos que, al parecer, los hizo vivirlos nuevamente, que Shinji no soportó el dolor de su corazón por tantas pérdidas, abandonos y maltratos que le habían pasado en 14 años de su vida. Ahora veía al EVA-01 casi completamente inutilizado. En cuanto a las revelaciones que hizo, estas eran impresionantes. Según lo que habían visto, Shinji se sentía muy próximo a Rei Ayanami; no así de Asuka, si hasta gritó que Asuka lo odiaba. Que estaba pasando ante sus ojos y no se había dado cuenta ni había protegido la fragilidad de Shinji sin cumplir su función de tutora como le correspondía.

No dejaba de estar asombrada por ese beso que Asuka se había dado con su pupilo en el living del departamento. _¿Eran ciertas esas imágenes¿Y lo que ellas significaban¿Asuka se estaba enamorando de Shinji¿Era eso lo que quiso demostrar el Ángel? _La mirada se le fue a donde estaba Asuka que estaba afirmada en la baranda con un pie apoyado en ella con el rostro adusto, la verdad es que se veía muy enojada. ¿Estaba enojada porque no pudo hacer nada para vencer al ángel¿o porque fue Rei la que destruyó a Leuviah superándola en la batalla¿o era porque el Ángel había reflejado que Shinji quería más a Rei que a ella¿Cómo saberlo? No podía ir y preguntarle a la pelirroja, se exponía a sus ataques y rabietas. Ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo no se había percatado de los cambios que habían sufrido estos dos jóvenes que vivían con ella en su departamento desde que ambos llegaron a Tokyo 3.

_Si a eso se le agrega que vio claramente que Shinji estaba tratando de alcanzar la imagen de Rei Ayanami que reflejaba el Ángel¿era lo que ella había entendido¿Shinji se estaba enamorando de Rei¿Y esos sentimientos que se demostraron de Rei hacia Shinji Ikari cuando se veían frente a frente en la cocina de Kensuke? Mucho más insólito era eso, no parecía ser esta la misma Rei que ella recordaba, que solo dependía de las órdenes que le daban y eso era lo que cumplía aunque en ello se le fuera la vida, como aquella vez en que se interpuso ante el poderoso Rayo del quinto Ángel. _No pudo evitar mirar con detenimiento a la silenciosa Rei que no demostraba ningún sentimiento pese a todo lo que había ocurrido. _¿Era la misma muchacha de expresión inconmovible la que había actuado por iniciativa propia¿Se volvió a arriesgar para salvar la vida a Shinji? Porque el Comandante Ikari no le había dado ninguna orden para que lo hiciera. La precisión del disparo con el rifle de positrones en donde descubrió el núcleo que pensaban que no tenía y la osadía de correr, coger el cuchillo progresivo del EVA-01 y atacar al Ángel hasta destruirlo por completo. Parecía como si ella supiera que el Ángel tenía el núcleo ahí¿cómo pudo saberlo¿quién era realmente Rei Ayanami_? Y lo que no pudo entender ni asimilar a cabalidad fue esa imagen de Shinji que llenaba toda la pantalla del Ángel cuando éste le disparó el rayo al EVA-00 _¿eso que se alcanzó a ver eran los sentimientos de la piloto del EVA-00 por Shinji¿Era amor¿amistad?_

- Ahora todo dependerá de ustedes por un tiempo niñas – dijo Misato para romper el silencio – el EVA-01 no estará operativo por un tiempo hasta que se pueda refaccionar nuevamente...

- ¡¿QUÉ ME IMPORTA A MÍ ESO?! – gritó Asuka – ese maldito baka es un estúpido, pudo vencer al ángel antes de que mostrara todo... – se calló abrumada por lo que iba a decir y los alcances que eso tenía.

- Asuka, la batalla podías haberla ganado tú si no te hubieras quedado parada mirando al Ángel – le dijo suavemente Rei.

- No te metas conmigo, niña modelo – replicó rabiosa la pelirroja. – esto es algo que tiene que ver con el idiota de Shinji Ikari, no contigo.

- Haces mal Asuka – dijo suavemente Rei – Shinji estuvo a punto de morir porque no hiciste nada – Misato la escucho sorprendida. ¿Acaso había en su tono algo de molestia, o era tan solo una idea suya?

- CÁLLATE, TE DIGO - gritó con enfado casi descontrolado - ¿desde cuando tú defiendes al torpe de Shinji? Ese maldito baka nos puso a todos en riesgo por no actuar como le correspondía. Al final tienen que ser otros los que defiendan al niño llorón... ¡¡sheisse!!

- Asuka – reprendió Misato – Shinji está grave en el hospital de NERV. Tememos que tenga alguna contaminación mental...

- POR MI QUE SE MUERA ESE TONTO – gritó nuevamente, ahora con los ojos algo llorosos.

- Deberías respetar más a Shinji, te ha salvado la vida... - Comenzó a decir Rei.

- Ya se lo agradecí cuando me sacó de la lava¿o no te acuerdas que los protegí cuando el ángel con un ojo casi nos derrite?

- Si, lo recuerdo, pero no es la única vez – replicó la niña de pelo azul – cada vez que lucha contra un ángel te salva la vida al derrotarlo porque tú no lo has podido hacer.

Esto fue mucho para Asuka, que le sacaran en cara que no era tan eficiente como el tonto de Shinji Ikari era demasiado, y que más encima fuera la niña modelo, la que no piensa, la "protectora" de alfeñique llorón era el colmo. Se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba ella poniéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro, gritándole:

- ¡NO TE ENTROMETAS CONMIGO, MUÑECA! NO ESTOY PARA SERMONES DE NADIE, MUCHO MENOS DE TI. ESE ANIMAL ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO, POR MI QUE DESAPAREZCA...

En ese momento Rei lentamente mira con detenimiento y con una fuerza en su mirada a Asuka y sin previo aviso para sorpresa de la pelirroja, le da vuelta el rostro de un sonoro bofetón que hizo saltar a Misato sorprendida. Después la joven piloto del EVA-00 se alejó en dirección a las duchas dejando en el suelo a Asuka con un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de los labios.

- Mayor Katsuragi – dijo la joven de pelo azul mientras se dirigía a los camerinos, sin esperar respuesta – si no me necesita voy a cambiarme de ropa para ir a ver a Shinji al hospital.

- Sí, anda Rei – murmuró desconcertada Misato mientras la veía marcharse. _¿Rei había golpeado a Asuka para hacerla callar porque estaba preocupada de Shinji? Pero si ni siquiera parpadeó cuando la abofeteó¿Rei¿Rei estaba interesada en Shinji? _De pronto un quejido la sacó de sus pensamientos, se apresuró a levantar a Asuka del suelo, quién al ver que Misato no había hecho nada para detener a la niña modelo, le hizo un quite a sus manos. Se tocó el labio secándose la sangre y mirando con verdadero rencor hacia donde se había dirigido Rei Ayanami.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al abrir los ojos, se sintió muy mareado por lo que volvió a cerrarlos urgentemente para no marearse pues sentía el vértigo en su estómago y la cabeza le daba vueltas en un torbellino interminable. Fueron tantos recuerdos que aparecieron con tanta nitidez en el espejo... _¿era eso el ataque del ángel¿descubrir lo que cada uno estaba pensando y sintiendo? _Lo que no tenía muy claro porque en ese momento se estaba desmayando con un gran dolor de cabeza era que creyó verse reflejado en los pensamientos de Rei Ayanami, tal como sus pensamientos estaban gobernados por ella. Tampoco estaba seguro de que hubiera sido ella misma la que había terminado con el ángel, ese rayo solo podía venir del fusil de positrones que tenía Rei. Y puede que se equivoque porque estaba tan confundido, pero tenía la sensación de que Ayanami había arrebatado su cuchillo progresivo y lo había usado para destruir al ángel. _¿Rei había hecho eso¿no recordaba que le hubieran ordenado atacar al ángel¿o sí? _Estaba tan confundido y tan perturbado por esas imágenes tanto positivas como las negativas que realmente no sabía en qué pensar.

Un sonido similar a una puerta que se abría lo hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente. Al ladear la cabeza ve a Rei Ayanami sentarse en una silla con las manos en su regazo y mirándolo detenidamente, pero un ligero rubor en su rostro le sobresaltó. Hizo el amago de levantarse cuando oyó la voz de la primera Elegida:

- Aún no te repones. – dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz y sin hacer más que el movimiento de los labios - Dijo la doctora Ritsuko que necesitaba revisar qué tan profundo había sido el daño que el ángel te había causado.

- Me siento mareado – respondió apoyando fuertemente la cabeza en la almohada con un suspiro de desaliento - ¿Y tú¿cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió con voz monocorde, sólo el rubor un poco más acentuado acusó un cambio en ella. – Me alegro de que estés bien.

El chico se queda soprendido ante este comentario que denotaba preocupación por parte de aquella chica peliazul, ello a pesar del tono monocorde que mantenia su voz. No supo que responderle a esa chica y por ello callo.

- Nos vemos mañana – terminó rompiendo Rei el incomodo silencio, levantándose sin soltar las manos entrelazadas delante de ella y encaminándose a la salida.

- Rei, espera – dijo Shinji muy nervioso.

Rei se detiene, gira sobre sus talones y, sin acercarse, lo mira fijamente. El silencio otra vez, ese mismo que sintió en la tarde del día de ayer cuando la invitó o, más parecido aún, al silencio que se produjo en la cocina de Kensuke cuando estaban frente a frente. _¡estuvieron frente a frente! Casi podría decirse que quería darle un beso. O mejor dicho¿era él el que quería besarla? _Eso hizo que aparecieran en su mente todo lo que vio y sintió durante el ataque psicológico del ángel. Comprendió que muy internamente quería a Rei Ayanami como no había querido a nadie antes. Rei era tan importante para él que no podía dejar de pensar en ella todos los días. Era increíble la omnipresencia de la joven en su vida y en sus pensamientos. Agradecido, en cierta forma del ángel, la miró con una dulzura y una ternura desconocida por él hasta el momento.

- ¡No te vayas aún, por favor! – le dijo con absoluta convicción de que era eso lo que quería – no me dejes solo.

- Esta bien – respondió Rei, dudando un poco mientras bajaba la mirada para disimular el rubor mucho más acentuado y la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con inundar su expresión por completo. Retornó a la silla de junto a la cama volviendo a la misma posición en que Shinji la había visto la primera vez cuando abrió los ojos.

- ¿Rei me puedes decir qué pasó allá afuera? No recuerdo mucho, sólo lo que el ángel me hizo recordar – le dijo sonrojado porque evidentemente ella también había visto lo mismo que él.

- La Mayor Katsuragi le ordenó a Asuka que atacará en conjunto contigo al ángel desde el otro lado mientras yo estaba con el fusil de positrones para resguardarlos en caso de que me ordenaran disparar. El ángel te atacó y Asuka no pudo ayudarte porque también la atacó a ella entonces disparé el fusil y después tomé tu cuchillo progresivo clavándose en el núcleo, así destruimos el ángel.

Shinji no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en el fondo Rei había hablado varios minutos de corrido, mucho más de lo que ella solía preguntarle y, además, había actuado sin que le ordenaran. ¿Lo estaba defendiendo¿O sólo lo protegía porque era su deber?

- Gracias Rei, me salvaste la vida.

Rei con el rostro completamente sonrojado aunque sin ninguna expresión en el rostro levanta una mano y toma la mano de Shinji que estaba a un costado de su cuerpo en la cama. Clavando sus profundos ojos escarlata en los ojos del joven ejerce una leve presión en su mano lo que le infunde mucha paz al herido provocando que de sus ojos empiecen a caer lágrimas suaves y lentas, pero sin dolor. Al fin había comprendido lo que ella le quería decir hace tanto tiempo y que no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar. Y lo mejor para el piloto del EVA-01 era descubrir que esos mismos sentimientos de amor que recibía de la Primera Elegida los sentía él por ella. Ambos habían descubierto en la adversidad del ataque de Leuviah que había un amor profundo, noble y sincero mutuo. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven Ikari que llevó a Rei también a sonreír leve pero notoriamente.

- Te amo, Rei – le dijo quedamente. A lo que ella, sin sacarle la mirada de encima asintió confirmándole que también ella lo amaba. – Gracias – le dijo entre lágrimas aún.

- Gracias a ti – respondió en forma monocorde la muchacha mientras un par de lágrimas amenazaban con caer lo sus ojos rojos. En eso, algo interrumpió todo el momento.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SHINJI IKARI!!!!! – se escuchó un acento alemán en los pasillos del hospital. Abruptamente se abre la puerta de la sala en donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes cuando Asuka vestida aún con el Plug Suit entra como una tromba. – Explícame que es lo que pasó allá afuera – demandó.

- Asuka!!! Yo... eehhhhh...no lo sé... el ángel me atacó y no sé bien lo que ocurrió, salvo lo que me acaba de contar Rei. - En ese momento, la pelirroja descubre que ambos estaban tomados de la mano. En un arrebato de furia se acerca a ellos con clara intensión de golpearlos a los dos, pero se encontró con que Rei se levanta del asiento y, sin soltar la mano de Shinji, la enfrenta clavándole duramente sus ojos. Asuka frena en seco. Mira con el rostro lleno de dolor a Shinji, sentía que había perdido una batalla. Luego mira a quién había osado desafiarla con los ojos estrechos.

- Esto no te la voy a perdonar, muñeca – dijo sobándose la mandíbula que aún le dolía por el golpe que le había propinado la Primera Elegida – nadie se ha burlado de mí... ¡Y TÚ NO SERÁS LA PRIMERA! – gritó furiosa dando la vuelta y saliendo de la sala.

Rei, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, se vuelve a sentar al lado de un asombrado Shinji que comprende mejor aún lo que la piloto del EVA-00 le había narrado de lo ocurrido en la pelea con el ángel.

**Fin del Segundo Capítulo.**

Nota.- Esta historia que tenía pensado en un solo capítulo se está transformando velozmente en algo más. Espero que les guste como se están dando las cosas ahora. El amor ya tomó un lugar en la historia, falta ver qué va a pasar con Asuka que no se quedará indiferente con lo que pasa con los enamorados y con Gendo que quiere saber qué le pasa a la Primera Elegida. Todo eso se verá en el Capítulo III. - Quiero volver a agradecer, nuevamente, a mi gran amigo Jiraiya por sus oportunos consejos sobre los detalles que se me estaban escapando en el relato. 

- El mismo agradecimiento lo hago extensivo a Fantastic man que me echó una mano también con detalles importantes.

Gracias a los dos.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA OTRA REI AYANAMI**

**III Parte: SÍ, ES VERDAD LO QUE SIENTO**

**Autor: Shield Liger**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo como un medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden.

Una vez repuesto, la doctora Ritsuko cita a Shinji a su oficina para hacerle los últimos exámenes de rigor. El joven Ikari camina con la cabeza gacha pensando en la declaración de amor que le había hecho a Rei Ayanami en la sala del hospital y que confirmó cada vez que ella lo miraba, con la misma expresión seria e inexpresiva que le conocía, pero el sentimiento que ella le profesaba lo podía ver a través de sus ojos. La certeza de que era un amor mutuo le daba seguridad y, a la vez, algo de inquietud. Habían tantas personas pendientes de él, sobre todo Asuka que le había manifestado su más profundo rechazo a él y, con la furia de su mirada, a la Primera Elegida. Desde ese entonces no la había vuelto a ver. Cuando llegara al departamento de Misato se encontraría con ella. Y realmente, no lo deseaba. Estaba tan cansado de estar siempre peleando con la pelirroja que de sólo pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Se detuvo en la puerta en donde se leía claramente un letrero que decía: Dra. Ritsuko Akagi. Suspiró profundo para darse valor, golpeó suavemente primero y al no tener respuesta, con mayor insistencia después. Escuchó una voz: _ADELANTE_. Tomando aire nuevamente, giró la manilla de la puerta y entró.

Hola Shinji – le recibió la doctora Akagi – Me alegro de verte bien.

Gracias doctora – respondió – la verdad es que me siento bien ahora.

¿Sigues con dolor de cabeza? – Le preguntó indicándole con la mano la camilla para que él subiera. Shinji se desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa. - No hace falta que te desvistas, Shinji – atajó la científica – sólo será una revisión de rigor. Los demás exámenes ya los realizamos cuando estabas en el hospital.

Gra... gracias, doctora – se turbó el joven, abotonándose nuevamente – siento una molestia en la nuca solamente, pero ya no tengo los dolores que tuve cuando desperté, ni los mareos.

Eso es buena señal – respondió la doctora, tomando de su escritorio un estetoscopio y aproximándose a la camilla en donde se hallaba sentado el joven piloto. – Ponte de lado, para escuchar tus pulmones.

La revisión fue detenida sin ser exhaustiva. Observó sus oídos, tocó su cabeza con los dedos largos hurgueteándole entre los cabellos. Cuando quedó satisfecha lo mandó a su casa con orden estricta de que descansará un par de días para que se pudiera restablecer completamente.

No creo que tengamos otro ataque de ángel en estos días, así que las pruebas de sincronización las podemos postergar para pasado mañana cuando ya te sientas bien del todo.

Gracias doctora – entonces, ¿me puedo ir?

Por supuesto – respondió la rubia doctora – sólo procura no tener muchos sobresaltos emocionales. Hay que ver si el ataque del ángel pudo haberte causado algún trastorno, aunque las Magis confirmaron que no hubo consecuencias en la contaminación mental que tuviste.

Se despidió el joven. Ahora venía el momento más difícil, volver al departamento de Misato y enfrentarse a Asuka, y lo peor es sin saber el porqué esta vez de sus insultos. Al salir de Nerv un violento chirriar de frenos lo saca bruscamente de sus meditaciones. Frenando a su lado casi aplastándolo con la pared el auto azul de Misato se detiene con una chofer sonriente a bordo.

Hola Shinji – exclamó alegre la Mayor. – Supe que te habían dado de alta y como yo había terminado mi turno pensé en llevarte a casa, ¿vienes?

Ho… Hola Misato – respondió titubeante – bien, estaba pensando en ir para allá. Gracias – dijo subiendo al vehículo.

Misato a toda velocidad como era su costumbre enfiló al departamento, pero antes de llegar se detuvieron en un mirador que había en la ruta para contemplar las luces que se iban a encendiendo en Tokyo 3, ambos en silencio cada uno pensando algo distinto.

- Shinji... - habló como distraída - ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí Misato, me siento bien – respondió el joven sin dejar de mirar la ciudad que despertaba.

Me alegro – exclamó con voz optimista – Si fueras más grande te invitaría a tomar una cerveza. Haciendo que Ikari sonriera.

Gracias Misato, pero sabes que no me gusta la cerveza.

Oh, sí claro que sí. Vamos a casa. Allá comeremos algo... – contempló el rostro del piloto del EVA-01 con los ojos estrechos – ¡está bien, no voy a cocinar yo! ¡malagradecido!, pasemos a comprar algo o ¿prefieres cocinar tú?

Yo cocino – replicó con decisión el joven – tú sabes que me gusta cocinar.

Y te queda delicioso – remató la mujer, saltó a su auto, esperando que Shinji montara para así partir raudamente hacia su destino.

Escucho su informe, doctora Akagi – dijo Gendo manteniendo su típica posición con los dedos entrelazados y tapando la mitad de su cara.

Un sudor frío recorrió por enésima vez la espalda de la científica, no había explicación alguna para lo ocurrido y aunque ahora estaba frente al Comandante Gendo Ikari, aún no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo podía explicar que la Piloto del EVA-00 había tomado la iniciativa e incluso había destruido al ángel Leuviah?

Según las evaluaciones realizadas por la Magis – dijo en forma robótica, casi sin pensar lo que iba a exponer – Rei Ayanami estaba sometida a una presión emocional provocada por la exposición del piloto del EVA-01 al ataque del ángel. Según evaluaciones posteriores no se descubrió ningún trastorno posterior puesto que sus patrones mentales y físicos reflejaban las mismas mediciones realizadas anteriormente...

¿Y como explica usted esa reacción? – Cortó El Comandante Ikari.

No he logrado definir el cambio de actitud durante el combate.

Espero que pronto me dé una respuesta satisfactoria. – Sentenció el hombre fuerte de Nerv dando por terminada la reunión.

La rubia científica caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha meditabunda, _¿qué le podría haber pasado a Rei Ayanami en el combate?. Esa actitud jamás la había tomado antes. ¿Sería efecto de lo que mostró el ángel cuando atacaba a Shinji? ¿o era lo que se alcanzó a divisar cuando el EVA-00 atacó a Leuviah? Esas imágenes eran muy claras y fuertes. Todo indicaba que entre los tres pilotos se estaba desarrollando en forma oculta una lucha de sentimientos en donde tanto Rei como Asuka se disputaban el afecto de Shinji Ikari quien, a todas luces, estaba sintiendo un profundo sentimiento que se parecía al amor... ¿"amor"?. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin sentir ese sentimiento en su corazón? Porque lo que era evidente que lo que sentía por Gendo Ikari no era precisamente amor, no. Era cualquier cosa menos amor. O por lo menos no ese amor puro que se vio reflejado en el ángel. Sí, eso era lo que había motivado a Rei Ayanami a atacar al ángel sin orden alguna, ella se estaba enamorando de Shinji, pero eso no se lo podía explicar al Comandante Ikari. Sería motivo suficiente para reemplazar a esta Rei por otra más dependiente de las órdenes que el jefe supremo de Nerv le dictara y no con el libre albedrío que había demostrado en el combate. La pregunta que le rondaba ahora era ¿qué podía hacer ella, toda mente y razón, con esta información? ¿Conversar con Rei y sugerirle que fuera cautelosa? ¿Decirle a Shinji que no fuera a cometer el error de enamorarse de la piloto del EVA-00? ¿Y Asuka? ¿Qué rol jugaría de aquí en adelante?_

Levantó la cabeza, se detuvo en medio del pasillo y un brillo inusual en ella asomó en sus ojos. Ya había tomado una decisión al respecto. Por lo menos ahora ya sabía que hacer y tendría que hacerlo lo más pronto posible antes de que el discípulo de Fuyutsuki actuara en contra de los sentimientos de los jóvenes pilotos de los EVAs. No sabía muy bien porqué, quizás por ese silencioso rencor que tenía contra Gendo Ikari, el semidiós de Nerv, o quizás porque ella deseaba proteger el sentimiento que había nacido en los muchachos en esta vida tan inapropiada para su edad en donde cada día exponían sus vidas y su salud mental. Sí eso es lo que haría. El cómo lo vería con calma. Esta vez no permitiría que el Comandante Ikari volviera a destruir más vidas por su objetivo maquiavélico.

Cuando ya iban llegando al departamento Shinji tuvo el deseo desesperado de huir y arrancar a lo que fuera que pasara dentro con Asuka. No recordaba muy bien lo que pasó durante el ataque que Leuviah le causó, pero una cosa era segura, había abierto una significativa brecha entre él y la pelirroja. Se detuvo con la mano puesta en su corazón sin oír la avalancha de palabras que despilfarraba Misato, tan absorta en sus comentarios que no se percató que el joven Ikari se había detenido varios metros antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada. Sólo cuando abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al joven notó que ella estaba sola, volteó a mirar hacia atrás desconcertada y con una ligera turbación en su corazón cuando vio el rostro compungido del piloto del EVA-01. El temor que no había querido asimilar la golpeó con fuerza, comprendió que si el ángel había, efectivamente, desnudado los sentimientos de los jóvenes, la convivencia entre Asuka y su protegido sería intolerable.

¿Shinji? – preguntó temerosa - ¿te sientes bien?

No, Misato – dijo el joven con la mirada clavada en la puerta abierta de donde se escuchaba la televisión encendida confirmando que en la sala de estar estaba la pelirroja como siempre, con seguridad estaría esperándolo para insultarlo por lo que él no recordaba bien por qué. Por lo que dio un paso atrás.

Shinji, ¿no quieres entrar? – Cuándo la mayor hizo la pregunta se insultó por lo obvio de la respuesta a juzgar por las actitudes que el muchacho estaba teniendo - ¿quieres hablar de ello?

No quiero entrar, no quiero estar ahí, no quiero verla a ella...

¿Shinji?, yo... – ella sabía lo que le estaba pasando mucho mejor que él mismo.

Shinji retrocedía, su mente lo estaba traicionando. Sin tener certeza alguna, sabía que ver a Asuka iba a ser un dolor inconmensurable y que traería aparejado un mal rato de grado sumo.

Shinji, ¡espera! – Atajó Misato a un pálido Shinji que aún afirmándose el corazón, con las espaldas en la pared y con los ojos algo desorbitados y anegados en lágrimas.

Misato, no debo entrar – dijo con la vista clavada en la puerta – no debo ver a Asuka...

Pero Shinji, ¿qué vas a hacer?

No lo sé, creo que voy donde...- Las palabras cesaron en la boca del tercer elegido mientras en su mente se dibujaba el rostro de una muchacha de pelo azul y de ojos rojos con tanta fuerza y nitidez que provocó en Shinji una bocanada de alivio y algo de la paz que ya había perdido. – Sí, ya sé adónde debo ir – concluyó tajante. Y cuando se disponía a correr para huir de ahí una voz con marcado acento alemán lo llama:

¡Ikari! – Escuchó el joven con un tono algo dulzón, sospechosamente suave considerando de quien provenía. Giró sobre sus talones con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas y con la boca abierta al punto de que casi se tropieza con ella. - ¿Para dónde pensabas ir, Kinder?. Te estaba esperando.

Este comentario causó tanta sorpresa en Misato como lo estaba causando en Shinji. Se acercó al joven, con la mano le cerró la boca, haciéndole sonar los dientes al cerrarse, lo rodeo con un brazo por los hombros y lo llevó un poco a la fuerza en dirección de la puerta en donde Asuka se había hecho a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

La sorpresa aumentó cuando vieron que en la mesa del comedor estaba todo dispuesto para sentarse a comer, ambos abrieron la boca, incrédulos de lo que veían sus ojos y, sobretodo, de lo que se olía, pues a todas luces en la cocina se estaba cocinando algo y que olía exquisito.

A... A... Asuka – barboteó la Mayor - ¿cocinaste tú?

No, Misato – dijo la pelirroja autosuficiente – pedí comida por teléfono – exclamó sonriente – es bueno poder darse el gusto con el dinero que nos pagan en Nerv. Sobretodo para compartir con Shinji Ikari y contigo para celebrar la derrota del ángel.

Con estas palabras ambos se cayeron al suelo y se levantaron rápidamente quedando estáticos enfrente de la mesa ordenada con la misma pulcritud y estructura germana que ordenaba su pieza la piloto del EVA-02. Pues en la mesa no faltaban las latas de cerveza favoritas de Misato, y una asombrosa fuente de las ensaladas favoritas de Shinji.

Vamos siéntense, ¿qué esperan? – exclamó toda sonrisas la pelirroja – hoy yo les sirvo. – nuevamente ambos cayeron al suelo. Algo pavoroso estaba ocurriendo ahí. Sentían un temor mucho más grande que frente a la aparición de un ángel. Algo le pasaba a Asuka, tanto así que Misato temió que la joven estaba teniendo las secuelas del ataque del ángel.

Ambos en forma autómata se sentaron frente a la mesa con una sensación de incomodidad y embarazo pues realmente ninguno de los dos atinaba a reaccionar frente a la actitud absolutamente inusual de la piloto del EVA-02. Algo así no se lo hubieran imaginado ni es sus más locos sueños. Para Shinji esto tenía algo escondido, pero no acertaba a precisar qué era lo que estaba tramando Asuka, pero que tenía miedo que volviera con una olla de agua hirviendo y se la vertiera en su cabeza, en tanto para Misato, esta anotó mentalmente que debía pedirle a Ritsuko que le hiciera una evaluación médica y sobretodo, mental de Sorhyu Asuka Langley, definitivamente algo no andaba bien en su cabeza, eso se podía ver a simple vista. Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de ambos mientra una jovial y siempre sonriente colorina iba de la cocina al comedor con platos y fuentes llenas de comida de un olor apetitoso, lanzando de vez en cuando risas algo forzadas, pero sin dejar que nada le molestara.

El departamento vacío y desordenado, ella tirada en la cama boca abajo con el mentón apoyado en sus brazos mirando hacia el frente y con la mente puesta en esa declaración de amor que Shinji le había hecho en la sala del hospital. Ella le había correspondido a su manera, porque no sabía como exteriorizar verbalmente ese sentimiento que abarcaba todo su ser y que la llenaba de una mezcla de alegría casi eufórica y sombríos sentimiento de inquietud provocados por el fantasma de Gendo Ikari.

_Me dijo que me amaba. ¿Realmente siente eso por mí? ¿O lo dijo sólo porque estaba agradecido por haberle salvado la vida?_ Y cómo ella podría corresponder ese sentimiento si ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba ni como se demostraba semejante sentimiento salvo por el cada vez más frecuente rubor de sus mejillas cuando estaban cerca y podían hablar.

_¿Y yo? ¿Qué siento realmente por Ikari? ¿Estoy enamorada de él? Lo que tengo cierto es que me siento muy bien con él y que desde que me dijo que me amaba en el hospital no puedo dejar de pensar en él...¿Será eso el amor? ¿Estar pensando todo el día en otra persona y querer estar con esa persona, Shinji, todo el día? ¿Y el comandante Gendo Ikari qué es realmente para ella? ¿Es sólo un protector? ¿O me necesita sólo como un instrumento para sus fines?_

Ahí estaba otra vez, dándole vueltas a la imagen de Shinji Ikari. Ella allí tumbada en su cama y él en su departamento con la Mayor Katsuragi y con Asuka... al llegar a este pensamiento sintió un pinchazo extraño en su corazón, algo la hizo sentirse incómoda, tanto así que se levantó bruscamente y quedó sentada en su cama con la mirada fija en la pared que tenía enfrente suyo. Su mente dibujó el rostro de Shinji Ikari siendo besado por Asuka Langley y su rostro inmutable sufrió un leve cambio, de sus inexpresivos ojos adquirieron una sombra de dureza. Sin pensarlo, se levantó y salió tal como estaba de su edificio rumbo al departamento de Misato Katsuragi.

Después de un opíparo y muy alegre almuerzo, Misato y los dos jóvenes acababan de reírse por otra increíble ocurrencia de Asuka. Cuando se acabó la risa se produjo un silencio que cada vez era más profundo en la medida de que cada uno se iba metiendo en sus pensamientos. La mirada de la pelirroja estaba clavada en el rostro de Shinji que en ese momento caminaba mentalmente por las calles con una dirección definida y querida a donde él quería ir desde hace bastante tiempo atrás aunque había pasado un momento muy agradable con sus compañeras de departamento. En su corazón la imagen de Rei Ayanami lo inquietaba al punto de provocarle una incomodidad de estar sentado allí con ellas y no con Rei, quizás abrazados, quizás besándose, quizás... Un violento rubor golpeó sus mejillas haciéndole bajar la cabeza bruscamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ambas mujeres, sobre todo para la piloto del EVA-02 que no perdía detalle de los gestos y expresiones del joven.

¿Qué te pasa, Kinder? – Preguntó la pelirroja – ¿Por que estás tan colorado?

Eh... na… nada – contestó ruborizándose más aún.

¿Estás seguro, Ikari? – Volvió a preguntar insidiosamente.

Eee... sí – contestó titubeante. – Voy al baño y vuelvo – dijo levantándose bruscamente casi derribando la silla con el rostro bajo y caminando apresuradamente al lavabo.

¿Qué le pasa a Shinji? – le preguntó la piloto del EVA-02 con los codos en la mesa y sosteniendo la barbilla con sus manos a Misato que estaba con la vista fija en la puerta de entrada del baño cuando esta se cerró

Creo que el ataque del ángel lo dejó confundido – respondió en forma autómata.

¿No será que descubrió que estaba enamorado de la niña modelo? – replicó endureciendo en lago su tono de voz.

No lo sé – respondió sin pensarlo la Mayor, después dándose cuenta de la mirada clavada que tenía de la joven enmendó – no lo creo, debe ser que el ángel como hizo un ataque sicológico lo ha dejado inseguro, las Magis reflejaron una gran cantidad de emociones que se sucedía una tras otra y...

MIENTES, MISATO – gritó enfurecida la pelirroja – ese tonto de Shinji se enamoró de la muñeca y por eso no quiere estar más con nosotros. ¿Crees que soy tonta? Yo también vi esas imágenes llenas de amor que el ángel reflejaba. Shinji se enamoró de esa estúpida niña y por eso está así...

Y si así fuera, Asuka – escuchó la joven sorprendida de la voz segura de Shinji que volvía del lavabo - ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso te importa? – Dijo endureciendo el tono de la voz - ¿acaso te importa algo de mí? – Replicó con voz metálica – si sólo te interesa hacerme daño, ¿o lo vas a negar?

La joven estaba con la boca abierta, jamás Shinji se había atrevido a desafiarla descaradamente. La sorpresa era también parte de Misato que veía que le tímido muchacho llorón y tímido que había llegado tiempo atrás a Tokyo 3 aparecía ahora más alto y más seguro y con una determinación que abismaba, pues ella sabía lo que Asuka le había hecho a Shinji, incluso el beso que le había dado tapándole la nariz y no recordaba una sola vez que Shinji le hubiese replicado en forma tan dura a la pelirroja joven.

- Claro que me gusta molestarte, tonto – replicó con el mismo tono de voz la muchacha – porque eres un idiota y es entretenido reírse de ti – completó y sobre la misma arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho, pues eso no era lo que ella quería. Había practicado tanto recibirlo bien y demostrarle que ella no lo odiaba como había gritado cuando lo atacó el ángel. Se había propuesto demostrarle que ella valía mucho más que la muñeca, que era más mujer, más inteligente y que podría hacerlo feliz si él la aceptaba, en cambio ahora, estaba tirando ella misma por tierra lo que se había propuesto. Le acababa de confirmar que no lo quería y eso...¡Oh, mein Gott! Eso no era cierto.

- Shinji – dijo con voz arrepentida – no es cierto. Lo dije para molestarte, pero te aseguro que no es cierto. Por favor no creas que no me importas, todo lo contrario... yo... yo quería decirte...

El timbre del departamento interrumpió la declaración que Asuka iba a hacer.

¡¡Scheisse!!. ¿Quién viene a interrumpir? – Exclamó furiosa, roja de ira fue a la puerta a ver quién se atrevía a molestarla en semejante trance. Misato miraba todo con los ojos abiertos. Los alcances del ataque de Lauviah estaba provocando esta actitud decidida y fuerte de Shinji y suave de ¿Asuka?. ¡¿Es que acaso les cambio las personalidades a los dos jóvenes?!. La insistencia del timbre la trajo nuevamente al departamento.

¡YA VOY! – Gritó furibunda la pelirroja - ¿cuál es el apu...? – Su voz se cortó en seco cuando vio parada en el umbral a Rei Ayanami con su acostumbrado uniforme de escuela y con los ojos rojos mirando más allá de ella ignorándola.

La muchacha de peliazul, pasó al lado de Asuka encaminándose al comedor en donde Shinji aún se hallaba parado en la puerta del baño y Misato estaba con los ojos desorbitados viéndola llegar a su departamento. Asuka, venía furiosa dando grandes zancadas para darle alcance a Rei, dispuesta a golpearla por haber entrado de esa manera y no haberla mirado siquiera, más aún cuando vio que la recién llegada, se acercaba a Shinji, tomaba su mano y se la apretaba.

Misato se cayó del asiento de la sorpresa pensando definitivamente que el ángel había trastornado a los tres jóvenes con su ataque de luz, mientras Asuka abría la boca que le llegaba al suelo.

Shinji, con los ojos brillantes de alegría correspondió el apretón de manos y juntos se encaminaron a la salida, al pasar al lado de Misato, Shinji se agachó, enderezó la silla que había volcado Misato, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y se encaminaron a la puerta ayudando a Asuka a cerrar la boca sosteniéndole la mandíbula y haciéndole sonar los dientes al entrechocar.

Misato – dijo el joven piloto del EVA-01desde la puerta antes de cerrarla por fuera – no sé si vuelva.

Ante esta escena la Mayor Katsuragi quedó con el rostro inexpresivo y con dos puntos en los ojos mirando la puerta hasta que un grito desgarrador y violento la aterrizó, atemorizándola.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!. ¡¡¡¡MALDITO COCHINO HENTAI!!!! – Gritaba totalmente fuera de sí la pelirroja - ¿QUÉ SE HA IMAGINADO ESE IDIOTA KINDER!! – ¡¡¡¡NADIE SE RIE DE SORHYU ASUKA LANGLEY!!!! ME LAS VAN A PAGAR – amenazaba mientras golpeaba la puerta de entrada con pies y puños – ¡¡¡ESE BAKA Y LA ESTÚPIDA NIÑA MODELO ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!!! – Bufó con los brazos caídos y la cabeza gacha – esto no se va a quedar así – remató entre dientes.

En esa espaciosa oficina en el mismo escritorio y en la misma posición de siempre con el brillo reflejado en los lentes y con el perenne Fuyutsuki de pie a su costado, Gendo Ikari le da una quinta vuelta a la idea de que hay que hacer algo con Rei Ayanami después de lo ocurrido durante la lucha contra el ángel Lauviah.

Va a ser necesario revisar la estructura de Rei – dijo sin mover un solo músculo del rostro el Comandante Ikari.

Habría que hablar con la doctora Ritsuko para que revise en la cámara lo que está ocurriendo con ella – Le contesto su antiguo maestro.

Le pedí un informe y no me dijo absolutamente nada.

¿Cómo explican las Magis esos cambios que experimentó la piloto del EVA-00?

Según la doctora Akagi informó que fueron muy rápidos los movimientos que realizó el EVA-00 y, más aún, cuando recibió el impacto del rayo del ángel lo que no les permitió evaluar lo que pasaba con ella.

Dijo qué exámenes iba a realizarle para hacer una evaluación más acuciosa.

No. Al parecer la situación la superó y no sabe cómo actuar en este momento.

¿Tendríamos que buscar a alguien para reemplazarla?

No, Fuyutsuki, de eso me encargo yo.

¿Y qué va a hacer con Rei, Comandante?

Ya lo hice.

Ambos jóvenes, aún tomados de la mano una vez que cierran la puerta del departamento de Misato emprenden el camino de salida del edificio sin prestar oídos a los gritos y golpes que se oían a sus espaldas. Sin fijar un camino específico y sin previo acuerdo caminaron durante largo tiempo hasta que llegaron a una colina en donde, sin soltarse miraron a la distancia la imponente ciudad de Tokyo 3. Sobraban las palabras y los sentimientos afloraban en la piel. Parados frente a frente ahora se miraron a los ojos con detenimiento mientras jugaban en sus cabezas todos los recuerdos vividos juntos desde que se conocieron y todas las imágenes que Lauviah les había regalado. Shinji entendió muy bien que, a la larga, lo que no te mata te hace fuerte, y eso fue el ángel para él. No lo mató, todo lo contrario le dio mucho más vida de la que había tenido hasta el momento. Una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos y una gran sonrisa inundó su boca. Agradeció haber sido víctima del ataque porque le hizo ver lo que Rei Ayanami era para él. Rei, por su parte, daba vueltas sobre lo sorprendente que era ese extraño impulso que la había llevado a casa de la Mayor Katsuragi y de haber cogido la mano de Ikari. Una paz hasta entonces desconocida inundaba su corazón. Cuando vio la lágrima que se caía por la mejilla de joven alzó su mano libre, la detuvo con un dedo muy suavemente y se la llevó a la boca. El sabor salado de esa lágrima la conmovió profundamente aunque su rostro sólo acusaba un ligero rubor. Bajó la mano y cogió la de Shinji con la misma firme decisión que tenía cogida la otra mano aproximándose hasta sentir sus pechos tocándose mutuamente. Sus miradas no se alteraba y una leve inclinación de cabeza de Shinji la impulsó muy sutilmente a imitarlo hasta que sus narices se toparon. Una corriente eléctrica estremeció al joven y con algo de temor por la inexperiencia se atrevió a colocar dulce y suavemente sus labios en los de Rei quien instintivamente, al fin, cerró los ojos y dejándose llevar por este extraño e inusual sentimiento abrió un poco los labios. Shinji, sin soltarle las manos la abrazó, apretándola a su cuerpo que temblaba de emoción contagiándola. Un beso cuya finura y ternura arrobaba los corazones de ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un beso profundo que decía mucho más que todas las palabras que Rei pudiera decir. El beso duraba aún cuando otra lágrima de Shinji cayó sobre el rostro de Rei corriendo hasta la comisura de los labios de ella confundiéndose el sabor de ese beso con el salobre de la lágrima. Una extraña magia los envolvió y tras ellos en forma nítida para quien estuviera viendo, menos para ellos, aparece el rostro sonriente de Yui.

Después de ese beso largo y dulce, que hubieran querido prolongar más aún eternizándolo en sus cuerpos y corazones, emprendieron, nuevamente, el camino, pero, esta vez, ambos sabían a dónde se dirigían aunque no se lo había comunicado y acordado anteriormente. Cogidos de la mano y con paso seguro se dirigieron al departamento de Reí Ayanami. Tenían todo el tiempo, no cabía en sus mentes ni Misato, ni los ángeles, ni los EVAs, ni Gendo Ikari ni mucho menos Asuka Langley. En este momento el tiempo se había vuelto generoso con ellos y nada podría perturbar esa íntima comunión que se enriquecía cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Nada los entorpecería.

O, al menos, ellos quisieron creer eso, pues detrás de los jóvenes enamorados caminaba una pareja de hombres que a simple vista pasaban por ser inocentes transeúntes, pero al ser observados con detención, se podía descubrir que eran agentes de seguridad de Nerv, uno de ellos con la especial función de seguir a Rei Ayanami y, el otro, a Shinji Ikari. Así pues es como se encontraron que ambos complementaron sus informes.

Sí, Comandante – dijo uno de ellos en voz baja – así es, ambos ahora van caminando tomados de la mano. – Y después de una pausa le hizo gestos a su compañero de funciones para que se conectara la radio - Sí, aquí está también escuchando.

Sí, señor – respondió el agente – sólo observar e informar sin intervenir. Muy bien, próximo reporte a las 2100. Cambio y fuera.

Está bien, yo voy a la azotea del edificio del frente.

Yo me posicionaré en la Plaza de aquí enfrente.

Dicho esto, ambos oscuros personajes se separaron para apostarse en sus lugares.

Doctora Ritsuko Akagi al habla – respondió la científica cuando descolgó el auricular. E inmediatamente endureció su rostro y su mirada se volvió metálica.

Necesito que realice un examen acucioso de Rei – se escucho una voz dura.

De acuerdo, Comandante – respondió con evidente fastidio – mandaré a llamarla. Sí, hoy mismo. Bien, así lo haré. Le informaré inmediatamente en cuanto tenga los resultados.

Colgó con violencia cuando sintió el click al otro lado de la línea.

Bastardo, animal – bufó molesta la científica – seguramente teme que se le escape la muñeca.

Fin del Capítulo III 

**Nota.- Aquí está el tercer capítulo en donde, por fin, los sentimientos salieron a flote.**

**Quiero darle las gracias nuevamente a Jiraiya que tan bien me ha motivado a escribir un fic que hasta lleva 3 y se viene caminando el cuarto.**

**Ahora en el próximo capítulo veremos los alcances de la ira de Asuka, lo que Gendo está tramando, que siempre es en perjuicio de los demás. ¿Qué hará Ritsuko ahora que parece dispuesta a ayudar a los enamorados?**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Nos comunicamos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA OTRA REI AYANAMI**

**IV Parte: NO IMPORTA, ES DE VERDAD.**

**Autor: Shield Liger**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo como un medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden.

Con escoba en mano el chico barría con los últimos vestigios de desorden del departamento, mientras Rei, sentada en su cama con las manos en su regazo, lo miraba fijamente. Desde que se despertó sintiendo la calidez de la piel de la joven de ojos escarlata, Shinji se había levantado mucho más animoso de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y había decidido que si iban a compartir su amor como lo había hecho en esa noche, debía, por lo menos tener un lugar agradable y cuidado, y de eso él se encargaría. Él le haría la vida más bella, más plena que hasta el momento. Ya no habría nada ni nadie que se interpusiera en su felicidad, pensaba ilusamente, aquella que siempre buscó y que nunca encontró porque no sabía exactamente qué era. De pronto, sintió una mirada que ya no le era incómoda, más bien era una mirada que ansiaba sentir siempre en su mente y su recuerdo y que amaba con gran intensidad, volteó y se encontró con esos ojos rojos enmarcados en ese pelo azul en el pálido rostro que ahora tenía un leve tinte rojizo, algo de rubor aún coloreaba las mejillas de aquella muchacha excepcional, y así ambos mirándose a los ojos fijamente, Shinji pudo recordar todo lo que había ocurrido desde que salieron del departamento de Misato.

Ambos jóvenes, aún tomados de la mano una vez que cierran la puerta del departamento de Misato emprenden el camino de salida del edificio sin prestar oídos a los gritos y golpes que se oían a sus espaldas. Recordó claramente la fuerte y determinada presión que sentía en su mano izquierda mientras caminaba junto a Rei por los pasillos de su ex edificio y los besos a cada esquina que el semáforo les daba el rojo. Y en cada pausa una mirada y una caricia que no se perdía en la nada. Sin fijar un camino específico y sin previo acuerdo caminaron durante largo tiempo hasta que llegaron a una colina en donde, sin soltarse miraron a la distancia la imponente ciudad de Tokyo 3. Sobraban las palabras y los sentimientos afloraban en la piel. Parados frente a frente ahora se miraron a los ojos con detenimiento mientras jugaban en sus cabezas todos los recuerdos vividos juntos desde que se conocieron y todas las imágenes que Lauviah les había regalado. Shinji entendió muy bien que, a la larga, lo que no te mata te hace fuerte, y eso fue el ángel para él. No lo mató, todo lo contrario le dio mucho más vida de la que había tenido desde que había nacido. Una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos y una gran sonrisa inundó su boca. Agradeció haber sido víctima del ataque porque le hizo ver lo que Rei Ayanami era para él. Ella, por su parte, le daba vueltas a lo sorprendente que era ese extraño impulso que la había llevado a casa de la Mayor Katsuragi y de haber cogido la mano de Ikari. Una paz hasta entonces desconocida inundaba su corazón. Cuando vio la lágrima que se caía por la mejilla del joven ella alzó su mano libre, la detuvo con un dedo muy suavemente y se la llevó a la boca. El sabor salado de esa lágrima la conmovió profundamente aunque su rostro sólo acusaba un ligero rubor. Bajó la mano y cogió la de Shinji con la misma firme decisión que tenía cogida la otra mano aproximándose hasta sentir sus pechos tocándose mutuamente. Su mirada no se alteraba y con una leve inclinación de cabeza de Shinji la impulsó muy sutilmente a imitarlo hasta que sus narices se toparon. Una corriente eléctrica estremeció al joven y con algo de temor por la inexperiencia se atrevió a colocar dulce y suavemente sus labios en los de Rei quien instintivamente, al fin, cerró los ojos.

Cómo no recordar que una vez llegados al departamento de Rei, él se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta pensando que una vez adentro sería pasar el umbral de la adolescencia hacia la vida más adulta. Rei, con la misma decisión con que había entrado en casa de Misato, jaló suavemente de su mano y se dejó llevar al interior. Una vez adentro se abrazaron con ternura y delicadeza, pues para ambos esta era experiencia nueva y sólo se estaban dejando llevar por sus propios impulsos. Sentían ambos una gran necesidad del otro y así como estuvieron, abrazados y besándose suavemente. Así, sin percatarse siquiera perdieron el equilibrio al tropezarse con la deshecha cama de Rei y rodaron en ella en besos cada vez más ansiosos y ávidos de los labios y del cuerpo del otro. Y en la delicadeza de sus torpes movimientos se fueron entrelazando brazos, piernas y, pronto, todo su ser en una entrega total e íntima con un poder envolvente y arrebatador.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas, aquella muchacha que ahora tenía clavados sus ojos rojos en él, era a quién su alma buscaba ciegamente y no podía hallar porque la buscaba en otras personas, sin darse cuenta que Rei Ayanami podía ocupar sin ninguna dificultad ese gran espacio que sentía en su corazón y que no había podido llenar desde la muerte de su madre. Ahora, tenía que preocuparse de que no hubiera problemas con Asuka y sobretodo, con su padre, Gendo Ikari, pues sabía bien que él no aceptaría que ambos jóvenes se comprometieran en una relación que les reportaría felicidad. Eso es lo que había comprendido, dolorosamente, muchas veces desde que volvió a Tokyo 3, el Comandante supremo de Nerv no permitía que nadie se alejara de su función y de los objetivos que él tenía trazados. Ahora sentía que su vida se estaba completando, tal como tantas veces trató de sincronizarse con su EVA-01, ahora su vida intentaba sincronizarse con los sentimientos que Rei Ayanami le había despertado y más aún, tratando de sincronizar con la joven piloto del EVA-00, y ya habían empezado.

Con ese sentimiento de gran alegría, sólo algo oscurecido por el fantasma del Comandante de Nerv, le sonrió a la joven de ojos rojos quien, a su vez, con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, esbozó una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa.

- Sí, señor – informó el agente – durmieron juntos después de haber...ejem...después de "eso".

Está bien – respondió el comandante Ikari – yo me hago cargo ahora, continúen ustedes observando si pasa otra cosa más.

Sí, señor. Lo tendremos informado – respondió el agente – cambio y fuera.

Fuyutsuki, el torpe Shinji está metiéndose donde no corresponde.

Habrá que comunicarse con la doctora Akagi para modificar esa conducta.

Así es. Llámela de inmediato y hágala venir. El plan de la complementación humana no se puede detener porque el inútil de mi hijo se haya acostado con Rei.

De acuerdo, voy para allá.

Una vez colgado el teléfono, la científica puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su delantal siempre abierto y con los pies ligeramente separados inclinó la cabeza pensando en lo que Fuyutsuki le había dicho. _¡El sentimiento de ambos pilotos los había llevado a hacer el amor!_ Eso significaba que lo que ella había entendido en la batalla contra Lauviah no estaba errado. La vida y, sobretodo, la muerte que los rodeaba en Tokyo 3 y, particularmente, en el Geofrente no había sido impedimento para que un amor pudiera solidificarse entre ambos muchachos. _¡Realmente se aman! ¿Y qué querrá ese hijo de perra de Gendo, ahora que sabe que el amor pudo contruirse en medio de tanta destrucción? Seguramente quiere que elimine a esta Rei y la reemplace por una Rei que no esté enamorada de Shinji. ¿Cómo podré hacer eso? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo LES podré hacer eso a ellos?_

Sin tener una decisión tomada emprendió el camino a la oficina del Comandante Ikari, pero con la firme determinación de impedir o bloquear las intenciones del Jefe supremo de Nerv. De alguna forma intentaría proteger a los jóvenes de las garras de Gendo Ikari. No quería ver en sus miradas la desolación y el vacío que ella sentía cuando el se levantaba de su cama y se iba a su departamento dejándola sola tanto físicamente como en su corazón. Esa escalofriante y desoladora sensación a ella la devastaba y, al amanecer de aquellas noches, veía sus manos vacías. No, eso no les pasaría a estos muchachos que habían encontrado el amor en esta vorágine de vida en donde lo que más había era muerte.

Con ese pensamiento se halló parada frente a la puerta de la oficina del Comandante Gendo Ikari. Otra vez. Pero era diferente el motivo y mucho más diferente su actitud al traspasar la puerta de esa oficina. Aún con las manos en los bolsillos caminó lentamente hasta quedar a pocos pasos del escritorio de aquel hombre que no amaba, pero con quien mantenía relaciones sexuales desde...hacía tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba.

Me mandó a llamar Comandante – dijo secamente, clavando la mirada en el hombre sentado con sus manos enguantadas cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro.

Sí, doctora Ritsuko – respondió el hombre - ¿qué información me tiene con respecto a Rei?

Ninguna aún – dijo entre dientes, pensando en lo horroroso que era escuchar su nombre en la boca de él y más asco le daba que le preguntara por la piloto del EVA-00 si él ya manejaba toda la información necesaria. ¿por qué no me indica de inmediato que quiere que elimine a esta Rei y la reemplace?

Necesito que lleve a Rei al dogma central y haga los cambios necesarios para que no se involucre con Shinji.

De acuerdo – respondió endureciéndose por dentro y conteniendo la ira que sentía que ascendía hasta su garganta para gritarle un par de verdades y muchos insultos por su maldad - ¿algo más?

No, eso sería todo. Sólo espero que cuando le pida un informe no me oculte detalles doctora, no quiero empezar a buscar una reemplazante para usted o pensar en dejar a su asistente a cargo del proyecto de ahora en adelante.

¿Maya? – preguntó entre sorprendida y molesta – ¿Quiere dejarla a cargo del control de las Magi? – La rabia golpeaba en su garganta y pugnaba por salir, pero por la relación de los dos pilotos pensaba que debía protegerse. – entiendo.

Puede retirarse – concluyó Gendo.

Sin esperar que le repitieran la orden, la mujer giró sobre sus talones emprendiendo el regreso a su oficina, pero ya con un plan en mente.

¿Cree usted que no le desobedecerá? – preguntó Fujutsuki.

No, ella sabe lo que le conviene – sentenció Gendo – yo me haré cargo de que cumpla con lo que le encargamos.

Misato, al levantarse y encaminarse al baño para su ducha matutina pasó por el dormitorio de Asuka y de un golpe desvaneció el sueño que tenía, pues se encontró con la cama de la pelirroja sin haber sido desarmada. _Asuka no había dormido en su cama tampoco_, razonó la mujer. Si ya lo de Shinji superaba su capacidad de sorpresa, el hecho de comprobar que la joven no se había acostado como creyó cuando ella se encerró con un categórico portazo cuando Rei y Shinji abandonaron el departamento. ¿Dónde podría estar? Un ligero estremecimiento provocado por una brisa sutil le erizó los pelos y guiada por esa brisa bastante fresca se aproximó al balcón y descubrió a la joven con las manos apoyadas en la baranda y con la vista fija en un punto lejano, mas determinado de la ciudad. La Mayor no le costaba imaginar en qué lugar tenía clavada la vista. Pensó que la encontraría deprimida porque, como mujer, podía saber claramente lo que la muchacha de pelo color fuego le estaba pasando, por lo que se aproximó lentamente con la intención de darle una palabra de ánimo, pero se encontró con una muchacha que había renunciado a los caprichos propios de la adolescencia y se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer. Su mirada era dura, sus ojos estaban secos, ni un rastro de lágrimas surcaban su rostro, como Misato podría haber pensado, y en su boca se mostraba el rictus de la ira, no de los arrebatos que le caracterizaban, sino de un sentimiento que había ido madurando largamente con el correr de las horas de la noche.

Asuka, ¿estás bien? – preguntó temerosa de la mirada de la pelirroja.

Apagaron la luz a las 9 de la noche – dijo sin responder.

¿De quién hablas? – sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Recibió sólo la mirada gélida de la joven.

Asuka, creo que deberías descansar...

NO ME MOLESTES, MISATO – gritó furiosa la muchacha, pero sin estar descontrolada. Y con el ceño fruncido y la mirada llena de furia volvió a la posición tal como la había encontrado la Mayor Katsuragi, la vista fija en un punto específico y lejano de la ciudad... el departamento de Rei Ayanami.

Misato se alejó retrocediendo y planteándose urgentemente la necesidad de buscar una solución a esta crisis que se venía encima.

Desayunaban sin hablarse pues no hacía falta, por primera vez Shinji no sentía la necesidad de hablar ni de preguntarse miles de cosas y los eternos por qué de cada acontecimiento. En ese silencio cálido con los ojos fijos en los ojos de Rei, sonreía y veía el brillo que esos ojos rojos le devolvían. Nada faltaba. Estaban juntos, sabían que se amaban y que estaban dispuestos a luchar el uno por el otro. Sin acuerdos verbales, sólo sus corazones hablaban y era un diálogo nutrido y poderoso. Así, perdidos en las miradas llenas de ternura del otro no se habían percatado que un sonido lejano pero persistente quería interrumpirlos. Por fin Rei, reconociendo el origen del sonido, endureció su mirada, se levantó sin perder su natural inexpresividad contestó el celular de ella, que sonaba hace bastante rato. Cuando lo cogió vio que tenía 6 llamadas perdidas y al revisar comprobó que eran todas de la oficina de la doctora Ritsuko Akagi. El aparato volvió a sonar. La muchacha de pelo azul miró a Shinji y contestó:

Aló, doctora.

Rei, ¿qué ocurre que no contestabas?

Estaba tomando desayuno – respondió en forma mecánica.

¿Pero es que no escuchabas que te estoy llamando desde hace horas?

No doctora, no había oído hasta este momento.

Rei, necesito que vengas urgente a Nerv.

¿A qué hora?

Ahora. Y dile a Shinji que no te acompañe. – Rei levantó la cabeza al oír mencionar al piloto del EVA-01.

De acuerdo doctora Akagi, se lo diré. – dijo la joven cortando la comunicación.

Camino a pasos lentos hasta la mesa, se detuvo al lado de Shinji.

La doctora Ritsuko me dijo que no me acompañaras a Nerv ahora – este comentario dejó al muchacho con un gran peso en su corazón. Si sabía que estaba ahí en el departamento de la Primera Elegida eso significaba que sabía que habían pasado la noche juntos y esto implicaba que también lo sabía su padre, Gendo Ikari. Shinji tenía la esperanza de que hubiera pasado más tiempo antes de que el Comandante Ikari supiera lo de ellos para alcanzar a prepararse, pero así, con sólo una llamada el tiempo les dijo que ya no había forma de dar pie atrás o de esperar en un futuro plantearle el tema a jefe supremo de Nerv. ¿Qué podían hacer ahora?

¿Qué vas a hacer Rei?

Ir – respondió.

Pero Rei, mi padre se quiere interponer entre nosotros, si vas no nos dejarán vernos nunca más – su voz se quebró con desesperación.

Debo ir. – la muchacha levantó su mano derecha y la colocó en la cabeza agachada del joven que rompía a llorar desconsolado. – Volveré. – aseguró – espérame.

Diciendo esto emprendió su camino hacia la salida.

Con la mano aún apoyada en el auricular colgado del teléfono un vendaval de pensamientos bombardeaban la mente de la rubia científica. ¿Podría ella burlar al omnipotente Gendo Ikari? ¿Estaba actuando bien al avalar la relación establecida entre ambos pilotos? ¿Cómo podría ella proteger a la Primera Elegida de las garras del Comandante Ikari? Durante toda la vida de la niña él ha estado encima de su evolución y la había convertido en su muñeca... ¡NO! ¡En su robot! Ahora Rei había logrado encontrar los sentimientos, quizás de los genes de Yui, pero lo cierto es que la niña de los ojos rojos corría riesgo de ser desechada por haberse enamorado del hijo del Jefe supremo de Nerv. Podría pedirle a Rei que disimule y que haga cuenta de que no siente nada y así podría informar a Gendo que ya la había reemplazado... pero Rei no haría eso, menos con él, está tan cercana que no podría pedirle que mintiera

Guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su delantal, bajó aún más la cabeza y su rostro se ensombreció. ¿A quién podría recurrir? Ella nunca había establecido lazos firmes con la gente que trabajaba en Nerv porque se encerraba y se refugiaba en la Magi como una forma de reencontrarse con su madre. ¿Qué haría ella en su caso? Podría pedirle a la Mayor Katsuragi que hable con ellos... no, no resultará. Si los informes que me han dado de que ambos muchachos se fueron del departamento de Misato con una Asuka gritándoles, está claro que ella no podría hacer nada. Tampoco podría contar con Makoto, Aoba y menos con Maya, aun eran tan jóvenes y le temían tanto a Gendo... Esa frase hizo que levantara rápidamente su cabeza, una idea iba creciendo en su mente, para lograr proteger a los niños del comandante Ikari tenía que ser alguien que se moviera en la sutileza y sea capaz de reírse en las narices del mismo Jefe supremo de Nerv. Sí, él podría hacer algo. No se le podía aun ocurrir qué cosa podría hacer, pero indudablemente era la persona indicada, pues era muy cercano a Shinji y podría influir favorablemente.

Una vez tomada esa decisión, era ver cómo se podía comunicar con él, siempre fue tan escurridizo hasta que su mente dio con la respuesta que necesitaba. Misato. Quién más podría saber de Kaji que ella. Ya después le inventaría una excusa para justificar que Ritsuko Akagi estuviera llamando a este loco sin despertar las sospechas y menos aún los celos de la Mayor. Pero esa era la única forma de evitar ver más tristeza en el Geofrente.

Aló, ¿doctora Akagi? – preguntó la mujer de negra cabellera.

Mayor, necesito pedirle un favor – dijo lentamente, muy temerosa la científica - ¿podría usted indicarme alguna forma como comunicarme con Kaji?

¿Con Kaji? – dijo sorprendida Misato - ¿y para qué lo quiere?

¡Mayor! – replicó con firmeza Ritsuko – no creo que sea usted la indicada para preguntar para qué necesito comunicarme con él.

Lo sé – dijo bajando la voz y pensando en partirle la cara por desagradable a la doctora. – pero no tengo ningún fono. Generalmente él me llama o aparece por acá.

¿Le podría decir usted que necesito hablar urgente con él cuando se comunique con usted?

Está bien – respondió de mala gana - se lo diré cuando tenga noticias de él, usted sabe como es.

Sí, lo sé. Así que entiendo que sea difícil comunicarse con él...- y después de unos segundos de inquietud, volvió a hablar – le quiero solicitar una cosa más eso sí.

De qué se trata – dijo interesada, esperando saber qué se traía en manos la rubia doctora.

No comente con nadie que estoy intentando ubicar a Kaji.

¿Es personal entonces? – dijo mordaz.

Sí, es personal, pero no se equivoque conmigo Mayor Katsuragi, no estoy interesada en él como hombre.

Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

Pero lo está pensando. Y se equivoca. No es por eso que lo necesito. Es su ayuda lo que requiero.

Está bien, está bien. Tan solo era una pregunta inocente. En cuanto tenga noticias de él le diré que lo necesita urgente.

Así es, se lo agradezco Misato. – diciendo esto colgó. No quería verse más comprometida de lo que ya estaba declarándole lo que estaba pensando hacer.

Cuando traspasó las puertas de Nerv, Rei iba pensando en lo que había ocurrido desde el ataque del último ángel.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso que le ocurría cada vez que estaba cerca de Shinji Ikari. Con las manos juntas en su regazo y la cabeza agachada bajaba por las escaleras mecánicas en dirección a la oficina de Ritsuko. Suponía que le haría bajar hasta el dogma central nuevamente donde estaría suspendida en el LCL por largas horas. Muchas veces estuvo en esa situación desde que tenía memoria, pero no recordaba que alguna vez le hubieran explicado por qué tenía que hacer eso cada cierto tiempo. ¿Para qué la meterían ahí? ¿Era necesario oír algún motivo? Nunca había preguntado y nunca preguntaría cuál era esa ignorada razón para ella, pero después de lo vivido en la noche no estaba tan segura de querer imbuirse en ese líquido otra vez.

Pensando así se encontró con una puerta que decía: Dra. Ritsuko Akagi., Jefe Departamento Científico. Proyecto E. Parada ahí y leyendo el rótulo nuevamente se preguntó por qué estaba ahí y no estaba en su departamento con Shinji Ikari con quien sí quería estar. Sin cambiar la expresión del rostro, pero endureciendo levemente la mirada alzó la mano para golpear la puerta. La puerta la abre la misma Ritsuko quien con el rostro serio se hace un lado sin hacer comentarios para dejar pasar a la joven de pelo azul que está detenida mirándola fijamente.

Vamos Rei, debemos ir al dogma Terminal, hay que hacer una evaluación que me pidió el Comandante Ikari.

Como vio que la joven no reaccionaba salió de su oficina y emprendió la marcha hacia el Dogma presuponiendo de antemano que Rei la seguiría sin preguntar nada. Sin embargo algo extraño ocurría, no escuchaba otros pasos que los suyos. Asombrada volteó para ver hacia atrás y vio a la joven de ojos escarlata parada aún en la puerta de su oficina. No le hizo falta saber qué estaba ocurriendo porque suponía que la joven después de lo que había ocurrido desde el ataque del ángel hasta el momento presente estaba actuando de manera inusual en ella, si bien ella aún se mantenía rígida con las manos en su regazo y con el rostro impasible, Ritsuko adivinaba el recelo que le provocaba ir hacia ese lugar.

- Vamos Rei, es necesario que vengas – dijo no muy convencida la científica. – Es importante que vegas – asumió una actitud casi de ruego. Como veía que tampoco había reacción, decidió imponerse a su manera – Rei, vamos. – dijo en forma tajante y emprendió la marcha sin mirar atrás y sin detener ni variar el ritmo de sus pasos. Esta vez sí, escucho los pasos de la joven aunque a mucha distancia de ella. La rubia doctora estaba algo desconcertada, pero ya tenía en mente como enfrentar esta vicisitud y la decisión que se había ido afianzando tomaba mayor fuerza. El animal de Gendo no iba a destruir a una muchacha que había descubierto el amor, aunque le recordara a... no, no podía dejar que el resentimiento que tenía con el jefe supremo de Nerv y su esposa por lo que vivió su madre y ella misma se interpusieran en los perversos planes del comandante Ikari.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del Dogma tuvo que esperar largos momentos la llegada de la muchacha. Cuando entraron se acercaron a esa réplica de dormitorio de Rei y asegurándose que nadie la escuchaba decidió poner al tanto a Rei de lo que estaba pensando hacer, contraviniendo así las decisiones del dios de Nerv.

Kaji!!! – dijo la morena oficial – me alegra escuchar tu voz.

Gracias Misato – respondió el hombre – siempre es un agrado que me reciban bien después de todo.

¿Cuando te veré?

No lo sé, me mandaron a una misión en Nerv y no puedo volver hasta que ya esté cumplida.

Necesito hablar contigo – dijo con voz algo quebrada la mayor.

Yo necesito estar contigo – respondió el hombre.

Tengo que darte un recado, pero prefiero hacerlo personalmente, ¿puedes?

Te parece que nos encontremos en aquel lugar que tanto odias – Preguntó risueño.

¿Por qué ahí? – bufó la mujer – está bien, después de todo es un buen lugar para hablar sin que nos oigan

cuidado Misato – replicó el hombre de pelo tomado – te puedes meter en problemas.

Ya estoy en problemas... desde que entré en Nerv. – respondió con dureza – te veo allá a las 18:00 hrs. – y colgó sin esperar respuesta alguna pues sabía que Kaji asomaría por ese lado. Había picado la curiosidad de ese hombre y ella estaba buscando respuestas que sólo él podría responder.

No se equivocó al pensar que Kaji vendría a su encuentro, aunque el lugar nunca le fue de su agrado, porque fue el lugar en donde Kaji estuvo con ella antes que desapareciera hasta que retornara años después, con Asuka trayendo al EVA-02. Ese departamento le traía buenos recuerdos. Pero por sobretodo le recordaba las innumerables infidelidades de Kaji y esa imagen recurrente que le recordaba a su padre, ambas cosas que habían gatillado la ruptura entre ambos y que al recordarlas la ponían de un especial mal humor. Pero el objetivo estaba claro y aunque le pesara debía esperarlo ahí. Afortunadamente, y cosa muy inusual en él, llegó a la hora sin hacerse esperar como era su costumbre. Con la mano en el bolsillo y caminando con una seguridad aplastante y con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, sonriendo saludo a Misato quien por un momento estuvo dividida en darle un combo de rabia contenida o asaltarlo sexualmente. Optó por comportarse y hablar con él por la razón que se encontraban ahí.

Hola Kaji – saludó la oficial – veo que hoy llegas puntual – dijo en forma irónica.

Y tú como siempre tan acogedora – respondió risueño el hombre de pelo tomado en su desordenada cola de caballo.

Evidentemente sigues igual... –empezó a decir, pero se arrepintió sobre la marcha – bueno, no es para discutir contigo que te pedí que vinieras.

Me imagino que no, pero no deja de ser agradable discutir contigo, te hace ver tan atractiva cuando te enojas.

NO EMPIECES, KAJI!!! – gritó Misato con una vena punzante en la frente – no me provoques que bien merecido tendrías que te golpeara hasta matarte por todo lo que me hiciste y, sobretodo, por hacerme venir a este lugar.

Cálmate Misato, que aunque te ves hermosa así con la cara colorada por el enojo, no tengo mucho tiempo. – dijo misterioso. Esto produjo un efecto sedante en Misato quien dando un resoplido se serenó.

Necesito hablar contigo sobre 2 cosas – empezó a decir la Mayor – lo primero es que la Doctora Ritsuko necesita que la ubiques, dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo.- ante la cara de pregunta de él, continuó – no, no me dijo para qué aunque, como comprenderás, le pregunté.

Bien la llamaré pronto... ¿y lo segundo?

Tiene algo que ver con eso. ¿Qué sabes tú de Nerv que yo no conozca?

Misato – respondió, sin perder la sonrisa, aunque su voz sonaba distinta, más seria y algo endurecida – debes abrir bien los ojos, porque en el Dogma Terminal están todas las respuestas que en este momento bombardean en tu cabeza.

Misato lo miró a los ojos, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que le decía la verdad y que tampoco le diría más aún de lo que ya le había dicho, sin embargo no dudó intentar algo más.

¿Y qué hay en el Dogma Terminal?

La razón por la cual se provocó el Segundo Impacto y se cuidan tanto de los ángeles que nos atacan.

¿Pero eso significa que estamos protegiendo algo que Dios quiere?

Misato, ya es tarde para mí. Cuídate de todos en Nerv, tú sabes bien en quién puedes confiar y en quien no.

Y diciendo esto se aprestó a salir. Misato se levantó rápidamente y quiso detenerlo, pero comprendió que no lo podría detener así que prefirió ir caminando juntos.

El camino le sirvió para exorcizar los demonios que habían anidado en su alma desde que fue encontrada después del Segundo Impacto hasta el momento presente. Kaji a veces silencioso, a veces locuaz la acompañaba en esta catarsis que le provocó no pocos accesos de llanto que difícilmente podía contener para seguir abriéndose como capullo en flor.

Supe que me buscabas.

Así es – respondió la científica – es urgente que vengas.

Tengo negado el acceso a Nerv, tú debes saberlo.

Es cierto, lo había olvidado. – pensó en voz alta y después de meditarlo un momento, propuso – ¿te parece que nos encontremos en el bar?

¿Ritsuko Akagi me está haciendo una cita? – dijo riendo coqueto.

No te equivoques Kaji – replicó rápidamente la doctora – necesito que hagas algo solamente.

Está bien, está bien – dijo riéndose más aún - sólo jugaba. Nos vemos allá – y diciendo esto colgó.

La rubia científica quedó pensativa dándole vueltas a lo que pensaba hacer todavía no tan segura de si podría llevarlo a cabo, aunque ya había empezado a actuar, y ya no podría dar pie atrás. Por lo que después de ordenar unos papeles, se sacó su clásico delantal. Y sin mirar atrás emprendió el camino que ella sabía era un punto de no retorno.

Llegó al bar tranquila, sabiendo de antemano que con quien se iba a juntar se caracterizaba por ser impuntual así que entró calmadamente y se acercó a la barra a pedir su tradicional trago. Mientras esperaba que le sirvieran sintió una mirada persistente. Le produjo tan sobresalto e incomodidad que tuvo que darse vuelta para ver quien tenía clavados sus ojos en ella, pensando de antemano que era algún ebrio quedando pasmada al ver que era el mismísimo Kaji que la miraba sonriendo con un vaso en la mano a medio llenar dando claras muestras de haber llegado mucho antes que ella al bar. Recibió en forma autómata el vaso servido por el barman y se encaminó a la mesa donde se encontraba aquel hombre.

Me sorprendes – dijo – no me imaginé que ya estarías acá

La vida está llena de sorpresas Ritsuko – respondió aún sonriente. La doctora Akagi lo miró con detenimiento, lo conocía desde hace muchos años y sabía que algo le ocurría. Sabía también que Gendo estaba tras sus pasos por alguna razón, aunque no tenía la certeza de qué era.

Lo sé...- dijo pensativa la científica. Esto hizo que Kaji sonriera irónicamente.

Y para qué me necesitabas – pregunto el hombre de pelo largo – por lo que me dijo Misato parecía urgente e importante.

Necesito asestarle un golpe a...- comenzó a decir la doctora Akagi antes de percatarse que lo había dicho en voz demasiada alta y que podría ser escuchada por las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Bajando un poco la voz, pero manteniendo su característica forma de hablar, retomó la idea – El Comandante Ikari descubrió que entre Rei Ayanami y Shinji Ikari existe una relación de pareja – Kaji se enderezó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se apoyó en la mesa con los codos para no perder el hilo de ningún detalle, esto provocó una cierta incomodidad en Ritsuko, porque tendría que explicar con mucho detalle a Kaji el por qué de su actitud y ni ella estaba muy segura porqué quería defender a los jóvenes – por eso me solicitó hacer una revisión de la Primera Elegida para impedir que se hiciera más firme esta relación – bajando levemente la cabeza – sin embargo, he desoído y no he aplicado ninguna modificación.

La vida está llena de sorpresas, Ritsuko – repitió el hombre de la barba rala, soltando una risa estentórea. Ritsuko levantó el rostro y el brillo de sus lentes iluminaron levemente el rostro de Kaji, una breve línea surcaba la frente de la doctora que denotaba algún grado de molestia.

Disculpa, Kaji, pero no veo el motivo de tu risa – dijo secamente casi mordiendo las palabras.

Te pido perdón Ritsuko, siempre he pensado que eres una incógnita para mí pese a todos estos años que te conozco – dijo con voz de arrepentimiento sincero lo que sirvió para que la Doctora Akagi bajara la guardia. – Ahora, aparte de esta novedad entre ambos jóvenes, y tu "desobediencia" al dios de Nerv, ¿en qué puedo intervenir yo? – preguntó vivamente.

Necesito que hables con el hijo de Comandante Ikari y prevenirlo de lo que intenta hacer él – dijo cautelosa.

¿Estás de casamentera, Ritsuko? – exclamó riendo el hombre.

NO – fue la categórica respuesta. Y después de una pausa, añadió – acá en el geofrente hay tanto dolor y tristeza, tanto daño que hacemos que quiero ver a alguien feliz... - su voz fue tomando un tinte metálico – y, además quiero ver mordiendo el polvo de la derrota al Gendo Ikari y por la mano de su propio hijo.

Eso ya me suena más normal en ti. – replicó el otro – ¿tanto lo odias que quieres darle un golpe en sus narices?

No es la única razón – respondió firmemente la rubia científica – creo que ellos pueden ser felices sin que ese hombre meta sus narices allí.

¿Y qué gana la mayor científica que ha tenido el mundo con eso?

¿Ganar?... Nada – respondió entre dudosa y desconsolada – pero quiero ver a la gente feliz sin sentirme la culpable de las desgracias y tristeza que hacemos pasar a los jóvenes pilotos. Manejamos sus vidas, manipulamos sus emociones y los sometemos a todo tipo de pruebas y situaciones que ni nosotros los adultos estaríamos dispuestos a aceptar.

Se oye como de una mujer despechada...

Quizás tengas razón – respondió – llevo tanto tiempo entregado acá cuidando por los avances que hizo mi madre con las Magi que me he negado a ver que el mundo no gira en torno a Nerv.

¿Y además...?- Preguntó insidioso.

Además odio a Gendo Ikari y su infernal plan de mantener a Dios alejado de los hombres y conseguir...- calló incómoda, pues sin darse cuenta se estaba dejando llevar por la labia de este hombre casi desconocido.

Entiendo, no te preocupes, no hace falta que me expliques más – tranquilizó Kaji - ¿y por qué yo?

Porque para hablar con Shinji y demostrarle el peligro que están corriendo tiene que ser alguien que no le tema al Jefe máximo de Nerv, y ese sólo eres tú.

¿Por qué no Misato? Ella es la tutora de él.

Porque Misato arremetería contra Gendo y acabaría... no, creo que no es lo mejor.

Comprendo. Está bien. Hablaré con él. ¿Sabes donde está?

Según la información que me dio Fuyutsuki estaba en el departamento de Rei desde ayer en la tarde.

Así que así van las cosas – rió el hombre – ¿así que ya pasaron una noche juntos? Bien. ¿Algo más que decirme?

No, nada más que tú no sepas ya de antes.

Entonces me voy, pues corres riesgo en mi compañía – y levantándose, bebió el último sorbo de su vaso con una mano en su bolsillo y en la otra mano un cigarrillo encendido, hizo una breve reverencia a Ritsuko y sin borrar su eterna sonrisa irónica salió del bar. La doctora lo vio marcharse y quedó pensando en si realmente era de confiar Ryoji Kaji...y después de breves segundo se dijo a si misma que no, pero no había nadie mas en quien pudiera hacerlo. Con esta conclusión en mente, encogió los hombros y salió.

En el Dogma Terminal sumergida en el LCL Rei flotaba y en su cabeza daban vueltas las palabras de la doctora Ritsuko... _"Debes disimular lo que sientes por Shinji" "Sólo así podrán seguir juntos"._

¿Por qué le habría dicho eso? Y más extraño aún, no le había hecho absolutamente nada como en otras ocasiones.

Al sentir el timbre, Shinji, con el rostro aún empapado en lágrimas que derramaba desde que Rei se había marchado, pensó que venían a buscarlo a él para encerrarlo por haberse involucrado con la Primera Elegida. Se secó los ojos para poder ver bien con la manga de su camisa, se levantó titubeante y con el corazón saltando disparatado en su pecho golpeándole fuerte en la cavidad torácica, se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió con temor esperando el golpe de alguno de los hombres de seguridad de Nerv intentando entrar a la fuerza al departamento. Quedó asombrado al ver una gran sonrisa que le reglaba el hombre de afuera. Abrió la puerta de par en par y pudo ver sin problemas de cuerpo entero a Kaji que con su infaltable cigarrillo en la mano y con la otra enfundada en su bolsillo lo saludaba con amistad.

Kaji!!! – exclamó asombrado - ¿qué haces aquí?

Vine a hablar contigo, Shinji – respondió el aludido sin perder su amplia sonrisa.

¿Pero cómo supiste que estaba acá?. ¿Te lo dijo Misato?

No, y no creo que adivines quien me mandó a hablar contigo – respondió soltando una risa estentórea.

¿Quién fue? – dijo tragando saliva sonoramente, temblando de miedo, pensando en su padre.

Ritsuko Akagi

¿La doctora Akagi? – sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo y que un agujero se abría a sus pies. Sus temores eran peor de lo que él pensaba. Si ella estaba al tanto de eso con mayor razón Gendo Ikari. – ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

Mejor aun. ¿Qué te parece si me haces pasar y conversamos adentro mejor? – esto desconcertó al joven que no se había percatado que no lo había invitado a entrar al departamento de Rei y lo estaba atendiendo en la puerta misma-

Oh, sí, perdona Kaji – se disculpó haciéndose a un lado para darle el espacio para que entrara – pasa por favor.

Gracias.

Una vez dentro del departamento hizo un reconocimiento del departamento silenciosamente con la mirada hasta que llegó al comedor y se sentó en la silla en donde había estado llorando Shinji.

¡Hey, está mojado acá! – exclamó sorprendido – ¿diste vuelta un vaso con agua? – dijo intuyendo de antemano qué había ocurrido-

Eeeeh... no, no precisamente... pero dime, qué te dijo la doctora Ritsuko.

Ah, veo que estás intrigado – respondió sonriente – pues bien, no te haré esperar más. Me dijo que Gendo Ikari está tras los pasos de ustedes dos – calló un instante para ver como palidecía el joven piloto – y que la relación que tienes con Rei no es posible, pues el comandante Ikari no la aprueba.

Shinji dejó caer la cabeza y una lágrima rebelde se asomó por sus ojos... y en una inesperada reacción se abalanzó sobre Kaji agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa y escupió una gran furia en sus palabras:

Pues ve y dile a la doctora Ritsuko que le avise a mi padre que ni los ángeles de Dios me han detenido no va a ser él el que evite que siga amando a Rei y que aunque tenga que usar el EVA-01 contra él, seguiremos juntos. – la fuerza con que asía a Kaji y su mirada feroz le confirmaron que el cambio que se había operado en el hijo del Comandante ya había empezado y si no se le llevaba por buen camino corría el riesgo de volverse inclaudicable e indiferente al daño a los demás por conseguir sus objetivos como lo hacía Gendo. Tomó las manos de Shinji y sin hacer demasiada fuerza lo instó con la mirada a soltarlo.

Me alegro escuchar eso Shinji, - respondió sonriente Kaji – y espero que no haga falta llegar a esos extremos para defender este amor que sienten ambos. Por eso estoy aquí.

Pero si me acabas de decir que mi padre no está de acuerdo con esto – exclamó confundido.

Mira, no voy a entrar en muchos detalles, sólo explicarte el plan que Ritsuko.

Así, una vez que logró que Shinji bajara la guardia y estuviera receptivo a lo que necesitaba explicarle, fue desarrollando las siguientes acciones. Poniendo especial énfasis en que por nada del mundo podían seguir ventilando su amor y que la científica estaba conversando en este momento con Rei explicándole que mientras estén cerca del control de Gendo Ikari hicieran como si nada pasara y lo que ya había ocurrido era sólo una aventura hormonal juvenil. Shinji quiso protestar, pero Kaji no lo dejó hablar insistiendo que esto no era para siempre, pero que por lo menos ayudaría a aquietar las aguas hasta que ya fuera el tiempo adecuado para darlo a conocer a todo el mundo. Muy a su pesar Shinji aceptó lo que le indicaba Kaji después de que éste le confirmara por enésima vez que volvería a ver a Rei y que Ritsuko no la aislaría para que no se vieran.

Dicho esto, se marchó dejando a un joven piloto enamorado con el pecho descansado de tanto pesar que había sentido en estas últimas horas.

En tanto, Kaji, una vez que salió del departamento de Rei, llamó por su celular a Ritsuko y le informó brevemente lo que había ocurrido en su entrevista con Shinji. Después de cortar, pensó un momento, cogió el celular nuevamente, marcó otro número telefónico, al oír que le contestaban sólo dijo: "Todo marcha mejor de lo esperado". Y colgó.

Acodado en la barandilla del departamento, Shinji miraba a lo lejos el complejo de Nerv, su mirada si bien fija, no estaba a la busca de nada en particular, pues sus pensamientos se encontraban lejos de ese lugar e incluso que del departamento. En su cabeza giraban como un tiovivo las palabras de Kaji. Por una parte se resistía a tener que fingir delante del Comandante Ikari, pero, por el otro, la débil esperanza de poder seguir juntos también tenía algo que decir en su mente. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Seguiría el consejo de Kaji? ¿Por qué la doctora Ritsuko se estaba oponiendo a las decisiones de su padre si siempre lo había apoyado en todo? Había algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo que no entendía plenamente.

Mientras se agotaba mentalmente un sonido, primero lejano y después más inmediato y familiar le volvió el sentido al departamento. Su celular. ¿Sería Gendo Ikari exigiéndole explicaciones o, mejor dicho, imponiéndole sanciones? Un nuevo temor empezó a anidar en su corazón. Cogió el aparato y escuchó una voz que le informaba la posible presencia de un ángel y se le necesitaba para pilotear el EVA-01.

- ¿Un ángel? ¡Y justo ahora! – exclamó sorprendido. Las cosas se iban a precipitar una vez que llegara a Nerv. Cogió su chaqueta y partió corriendo raudamente en dirección del Geofrente.

Fin del Capítulo IV 

**Nota.- Por fin tuve tiempo para poder terminar este capítulo, espero que para el 5° capítulo no esté tan limitado de tiempo. Costó pero salió.**

**Quiero darle las gracias nuevamente a Jiraiya que tan bien me ha motivado a escribir un fic que me ha orientado en todo lo que tiene que ver con el orden de la historia, y las características de cada personaje, para acercarme lo mejor posible a los personajes de la serie. Y lo mismo le agradezco a Fantastic Man que se la ha jugado como Jiraiya para hacer de este fic una historia creíble. Muchas gracias a ambos.**

**En el próximo capítulo tendremos la venganza de Asuka, el ataque del ángel Jeliel y una demostración del poder del amor de dos EVAs.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Nos comunicamos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA OTRA REI AYANAMI**

**V Parte: LA HORA DE LA VERDAD.**

**Autor: Shield Liger**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo como un medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden.

Nerv era un hervidero, se veía correr a todos de un lado para otro, la amenaza de un ángel en tan poco tiempo no era común, o por lo menos las Magi había dado la alerta de la proximidad de un ser que a todas luces era uno de esos enviados de Dios. El cansancio y el hastío en los rostros de los mandos altos del Ejército que habían solicitado a esta corporación que hiciera frente a la situación delataba la impotencia que habían sentido al intentar detener su avance y la certeza de que, nuevamente, se verían como ineficaces en el enfrentamiento con la inmensa figura que se adentraba ya a Tokyo 3. El comandante Ikari ya estaba sentado en su habitual puesto con su característica posición de manos enguantadas tapando mitad de su rostro con el brillo constante de sus lentes con el infaltable Fuyutsuki de pie medio paso más atrás, atentos ambos a las imágenes que mostraban el avance de esa gigantesca mole que avanzaba a un ritmo bastante más rápido después de haber sido atacado con todo el armamento disponible del Ejército.

En la sala de control ya estaban ubicados en sus puestos Maya, Aoba y Makoto frente a los teclados y monitores, tras ellos las dos mujeres, Ritsuko y Misato, estaban atentas a los movimientos, una para aplicar sus conocimientos técnicos y médicos de los pilotos de los EVA una vez que empezaran el combate, la otra ideando ya una forma de enfrentar y destruir ese ángel que aparecía en el monitor y guiar a sus muchachos para que solucionaran con rapidez, eficiencia y sin daños, el problema que se veía venir. En el corazón de esta última una inquietud moraba y echaba raíces ¿cómo se comportarían ahora los jóvenes pilotos después de lo ocurrido entre Shinji y Rei y la actitud molesta que había permanecido intacta en Asuka desde la salida del joven Ikari de su departamento? Esas y muchas otras preguntas tenía la mujer de la negra cabellera.

Los pilotos se están acercando a las jaulas de contención de los EVAs – informó Maya.

En cuánto estén listos avísame para acordar la forma de enfrentarnos con este ángel – respondió Misato - ¿Está confirmado que es un ángel? – preguntó después.

Los patrones lo confirman. Aunque no se ha podido determinar la ubicación del núcleo y tampoco cuál es su forma de ataque.

Por favor, muéstrame la imagen del ángel.

En los monitores apareció una gigantesca masa que parecía una ameba que se desplazaba arrastrándose por el suelo no tenía una forma definida y daba la impresión que rodaba sobre sí misma y un color rojizo más intenso que el color del EVA-02 daba la sensación de estar a punto de estallar, era como una inmensa bola de fuego que se abalanzaba sobre las instalaciones de Nerv. Ya estaba llegando a las cercanías del Geofrente y todo indicaba que tenía prisa por llegar porque la velocidad con que se desplazaba era abismante.

Los pilotos ya están en los Entry Plug, Mayo Katsuragi.

Dame comunicación con los tres.

Bien niños, ahora les voy a mostrar el ángel que se nos aproxima. Sólo tenemos la información que confirma que es un ángel pero nada más. Cuando ya esté en un lugar despejado y nos permita la acción sin causar daños en la ciudad, atacaremos.

Los tres jóvenes miraron en sus monitores esa masa informe sin saber qué pensar, los anteriores ángeles tenían forma definida, muchas veces rara pero con forma, esto era muy distinto a todo lo anterior y un temor se fue apoderando del corazón de los muchachos ante una situación que ignoraban como se daría.

¿Qué haremos, Misato? – preguntó Shinji, sin despegar los ojos de su monitor.

En cuánto el ángel llegue a la zona de despoblado que está entre nuestras instalaciones y la ciudad le van a rodear los tres. Asuka, intentaremos un ataque múltiple, tú y Shinji usarán las armas que tengan a mano y Rei los estará resguardando con el cañón de positrones. Rei, ubícate en la colina y espera mis intrucciones.

Sí, Mayor.

Asuka, Shinji, les dispondremos todas las armas disponibles para enfrentar al ángel, pero lo más importante de todo, es que no se expongan más de lo necesario. – Misato calló, por un momento tuvo la sensación que no la estaban escuchando, pero la luz del intercomunicador estaba encendida dando a entender que ellos escuchaban, pero por alguna razón desconocida para ella, no había respuestas instintivas y agresivas de la pelirroja y las eternas preguntas del único varón de los pilotos. Levantó la vista y pudo ver claramente como el EVA-01 tenía puesta la vista fija en el EVA-00, en tanto, el EVA-02 no perdía movimiento que hacían los dos primeros. Una fuerte inquietud atenazaba su estómago. Sólo esperaba que la distracción fuera pasajera a la hora de enfrentarse con esa cosa que se acercaba a ellos.

Aún estaba pensando en el alcance de los cambios en los tres jóvenes cuando una sirena de alarma interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ya niños, el ángel ya está en cerca, prepárense. – ordenó Misato.

La inmensa mole que venía arrastrándose se detuvo a un centenar de metros de donde se encontraban los gigantescos EVAs que duplicaban con facilidad el tamaño del ángel. El monitor reflejó la cara de hastío de Asuka, pero antes de que Misato le llamara la atención, el ángel empezó a aglutinarse elevando su altura poco a poco hasta quedar a una altura mayor que la de los EVAs. Los tres jóvenes vieron asombrados las dimensiones que iba tomando esa cosa que a medida que crecía iban apareciendo unas lenguas de fuego similares a las mareas solares provocando un estremecimiento en las espaldas de muchos en Nerv y despertando temores en los jóvenes sin tener la certeza del por qué.

Asuka – dijo Misato – acércate preparada. Comenzarás tú el ataque.

Misato, no sabemos cómo va actuar el ángel, no será mejor esperar para ver qué va a hacer.

El ángel quiere destruir el Geofrente – terció Asuka entre dientes – es lo que han intentado todos. – Dicho esto se acercó lentamente con un cuchillo progresivo en cada mano dispuesta a desahogar sus rabias y frustraciones y demostrarle al par de enamorados quien era Asuka Langley.

No llevaba ni tres pasos cuando el Jeliel lanza una lengua de fuego poderosa que envuelve al EVA-02 en una llamarada gigante de fuego. Se escuchó la risa burlesca de Asuka:

- Esto es pan comido, Misato.

No te confíes, Asuka – aconsejó Shinji. Consejo que cayó en el vacío porque la única demostración de haber sido escuchado por la pelirroja era el silencio que recibió por respuesta.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, el EVA-02 salía disparado corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el ángel. Quién detuvo su marcha, aparentemente amedrentado por el intempestivo ataque del Evangelion.

- Viste Misato, - gritaba como posesa la pelirroja – hasta el ángel me tiene miedo. Más todavía deberían temerme otros...- los ojos del EVA-02 fulguraban un rojo encendido como brasas que destacaban sobre el rojo del gigantesco Evangelion – ahora verán quién es Asuka...el terror de estos malditos ángeles...AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Asuka corría velozmente alzando un cuchillo progresivo en cada mano mientras gritaba de rabia, liberando toda su rabia e impotencia que había sentido desde el bofetón de Rei hasta el momento. Iba llegando ya donde Jeliel y se aprontaba a dar un salto para rajar desde arriba abajo al enviado de Dios cuando éste lanza una inmensa bola de fuego que impacta de lleno en el rostro del Eva, haciéndolo trastabillar. Desconcertada por el imprevisto ataque del ángel, Asuka se incorporó aún titubeando, cuando dos grandes lenguas de fuego la rodean poco a poco como una boa constrictor de flama y empieza a constreñir el cuerpo del Eva. Asuka en un comienzo, cuando sale de su asombro, ríe burlona:

¿¿¿Crees pedazo de bestia que un simple fuego puede detenerme??? – y cuando intentó abrir los brazos para liberarse de esa presión, lejos de lograrlo, sintió que era sujetada con más y más fuerza hasta el punto de empezar a dificultarle la respiración. Un horroroso grito de dolor retumbó en la ciudad entera y en los parlantes del Geofrente. - ¡¡¡¡ME ESTÁ QUEMANDO!!! AAAAAaaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Shinji, ataca al ángel, ahora!!! Ayuda a Asuka – exigió Misato.

Pero Misato, el fuego que rodea al EVA-02 está separado del ángel – dijo Shinji – no será mejor apagar ese fuego antes de atacar al ángel.

No, Shinji. De eso se puede preocupar Rei, tú deber es detener al ángel antes de que los atrape a los tres y además destruya todo el Geofrente. – respondió la Mayor Katsuragi – Rei a tu lado está una bomba de agua con un extintor de alta potencia, dispara el agua al EVA-02, RÁPIDO!!! Ordenó la morena mientras por los receptores se oía los gritos desgarradores de Asuka siendo abrasada.

Rei se volteó vio en donde estaba el sifón que le indicó Misato cogió la manguera y dirigiendo el chorro de agua al rostro con una presión asombrosa, continuó en forma sistemática aumentando la presión hasta el punto que terminó por hacer caer a Asuka y revolcarla por largo tiempo por casi toda la extensión de Tokio 3. Por un momento Misato tuvo la sospecha que Ayanami estaba haciéndolo a propósito pues cada vez que Asuka intentaba decir algo un poderoso chorro caía directamente a la cara de su Evangelion. Pronto la pelirroja se empezó a enojar y trataba de ponerse de pie pero un nuevo chorro de agua la desestabilizaba haciéndola rodar...

Rei, – dijo algo insegura, aunque con un dejo de risa en la voz – ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

Misato aún veo fuego en su cabeza – respondió la piloto del EVA-00. Misato pensó seriamente que la chica de pelo azul se refería a la cabellera de Asuka o a la forma de ser de ella que parecía que tenía fuego en su cabeza.

De pronto Rei cerro la válvula del agua sin dejar de mirar al EVA-02 tumbado y empapado tratando de erguirse. Misato respiró aliviada, casi estaba convencida de que Rei Ayanami estaba actuando en forma premeditada. Asuka, que aún no se reponía de la frustración que sintió al verse rodeada de fuego y sentir como se quemaba su piel, también quedó con la impresión que la niña modelo había actuado con clara intención al apagarle el fuego que la envolvía porque se sentía calada hasta los huesos y ya no había vestigio alguno de fuego, sin embargo, ella siguió dándole un baño de agua. Algo confusa aún, puso una rodilla al suelo. Tambaleándose después de las vueltas que le hizo dar el potente chorro de agua que le lanzó el EVA-00, giró para ver qué estaba ocurriendo con el ángel.

Jeliel estaba lanzando latigazos de fuego a Shinji quien los esquivaba con rapidez a medida que se iba acercando al ángel poco a poco. Ambas elegidas quedaron con la mirada fija pendientes de los movimientos que realizaba el EVA-01 y de los movimientos constantes y ondulantes de los látigos de fuego. En un momento determinado, el gigantesco EVA, se tiende en el suelo justo en el momento que Jeliel lanzaba un latigazo como para partir en dos a Shinji quien se levantó raudamente una vez pasado el fuego sacó el cuchillo progresivo y se lanzó en veloz carrera levantando el arma con los dos brazos. El ángel que no terminaba el movimiento que había esquivado Shinji vio acercarse velozmente al EVA y alzando un nuevo látigo de arriba hacia abajo se dispuso a atravesar al joven rasgándolo de arriba abajo.

- Shinji!!!! Cuidado!!!!- gritó Misato horrorizada.

Shinji con el zumbido del grito en el oído alzó la mirada y se trató de encoger casi ovillando preparándose para recibir ese poderosos golpe. Con los ojos cerrados pidió en silencio que lo salvaran. Apretando los ojos y los labios se quedó quieto sintiéndose frágil y desprotegido. Pasado un momento vio que no ocurría nada y solo levantó la vista cuando escuchó un grito de horror de Misato en sus oídos. Al levantar la vista vio claramente al EVA-00 sobre él recibiendo una seguidilla de latigazos de fuego y con el cuerpo entero envuelto en llamas. Por un instante Shinji pudo contemplar los ojos de Rei que llenos de lágrima y conteniendo el dolor que en ese momento sentía movió los labios: "Te amo". Shinji repitió la misma frase. Rei se fue levantando dolorosamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Shinji y dándole el espacio necesario para que el EVA-01 pudiera actuar y atacar al ángel.

Asuka!!!, Qué esperas?? – gritó Misato – el ángel está descuidado!!

Asuka no lo pensó dos veces y corrió velozmente hasta Jeliel para atacarlo cuando en plena carrera y para su asombro, un nuevo látigo, esta vez surgido de la espalda le golpea el rostro y le envuelve el cuello empezando a ahorcarla a la vez que comenzaba a incinerarla poco a poco, con lentitud, casi con agonía.

El cuadro no podía ser más complejo para Shinji, pues tenía a Rei, la mujer que tanto amaba, envuelta en llamas protegiéndolo de los ataques del ángel..."_**¿por qué?**__"_ Y estaba Asuka perdiendo el aliento con ese látigo que cada vez se iba estrechando más en el cuello del EVA-02 y también, siendo consumida por el fuego de Jeliel. Sin dejar de mirar a Rei, le dijo, sólo moviendo los labios que no la dejaría sola ni así.

Misato – preguntó rápidamente Shinji, mientras se separaba rápidamente del EVA-00 - ¿puedes hacer algo por Asuka? No puedo rescatarlas a las dos a la vez y atacar el ángel también.

No te preocupes por Asuka ni Rei, - respondió la Mayor Katsuragi –las desconectaremos para evitar que sigan suf...

NO! – se escuchó poderoso un grito. Era la chica de pelo azul quien movía la cabeza en forma vehemente – si me desconectan no podré ayudar a Shinji, Mayor.

Pero Rei, te estás quemando!! – reclamó Misato mientras en el monitor se veía el rostro traspasado de dolor de la joven piloto.

Eso no importa, tenemos que detener al ángel, Mayor Katsuragi, verdad Shinji?

¿Estás segura, Rei?

¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE CONVERSAR Y AYUDARME? – grito la chica pelirroja.

Perdona Asuka – dijo el joven, volvió a mirar un instante a Rei, comprendió y ordenó.

Desconecten al EVA-02. Shinji, utiliza la misma manguera que usó Rei con el EVA-02, AHORA!!! – grito desesperada viendo como el rostro de la piloto de pelo azul se desfiguraba de dolor.

Shinji en un rápido movimiento salió de debajo del EVA-00 y con su brazo estirado cogió la manguera y apuntando el sifón a Rei lanzó rápidos chorros de agua apagándole el fuego en breves instantes. Ante los ojos desorbitados de Asuka y del personal de Nerv, vieron que el fuego del ángel se extinguía con mucha facilidad bajo el chorro de agua que dirigía diestramente el EVA-01.

Asuka iba a comenzar a protestar cuando el ángel disparó un nuevo látigo de fuego, esta vez dirigido a Shinji quien dificultosamente pudo eludirlo con una voltereta desesperada en el suelo. La imagen de Rei consumiéndose le hizo recordar la vez que ella se puso con un escudo frente al ataque del 5º ángel. No podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir, se levantó lo más rápidamente posible cuando vio que Rei corría velozmente esquivando los látigos del ángel aproximándose ágilmente y con ambas manos con sendos cuchillos progresivos y dando un salto atravesó el ángel de lado a lado pasando el EVA-00 también por el agujero que había provocado. Misato no podía cerrar la boca y el Comandante Ikari sólo levantó una ceja para demostrar su asombro ya que el rostro seguía tapado casi en su totalidad por sus manos.

Asuka, que ya estaba desconectada del EVA-02, pero dentro aún del Entry Plug para protegerse se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas cuando escuchó la voz de Rei, más firme, más decidida y muy distinta a lo que habitualmente era común oírla:

Shinji en la parte alta a tu izquierda vi un núcleo y debajo del agujero que dejé está el otro, si atacamos en conjunto podremos destruirlo.

Bien hagámoslo entonces. - repuso Shinji – Ataquemos con el cuchillo progresivo.

Está bien. - Dijo Misato – pero deben darse prisa porque se está regenerando y cuidado con esos látigos, niños.

Asombrando nuevamente a todos, Rei comenzó a correr en dirección al ángel, otra vez, mientras gritaba a Shinji que se preparara porque atacarían por el frente en conjunto, saltó apoyándose en la parte superior de Jeliel y cayo a pocos metros de Shinji cuando un sonido característico empezó a sonar junto con un reloj que empezó la cuenta regresiva.

Rei, el ángel te cortó el cable. – exclamó Shinji.

Sí – murmuró breve y quedamente la chica. - Debemos darnos prisa entonces.

Vamos entonces – respondió igual de decidido el joven piloto del EVA-01.

Sin mediar ninguna orden de la Mayor Katsuragi ambos jóvenes emprendieron la carrera a toda velocidad, por los parlantes escucharon sus voces gritando a todo pulmón: _"__**Escudo AT al máximo**__"_

Rei se lanzó a la parte baja del ángel y Shinji a la parte alta del mismo. Sin embargo Jeliel anticipándose al ataque de los EVAs lanzó velozmente un látigo de fuego más poderoso de los que hasta el momento había demostrado a Rei y cuando la chica de ojos escarlatas vio lo que se le venía encima trató de frenar y hacerle el quite cuando un grito desgarrador saturó los oídos de todos incluyéndola a ella. Shinji se había interpuesto entre ella y el látigo recibiendo en todo el cuerpo el ardoroso calor que emanaba ese fuego intenso. Rei quedó sorprendida volteó para mirar el rostro de Shinji, que pálido, asentía indicándole que no se detuviera, que él ahora la protegería. Sin pensarlo dos veces y haciendo uso de su característica sangre fría corrió donde el ángel y enterró el cuchillo progresivo en donde ella lo había visto al traspasarlo, estallando violentamente el núcleo y salpicando de un líquido verdoso al EVA-00, junto con aflojar la potencia del lazo de fuego que rodeaba al EVA-01 quien al verse libre del dolor tan lacerante giró y alzando el hacha progresiva que había recogido de la lucha de Asuka, trató de correr para rematarlo, pero un nuevo látigo tan poderoso que el anterior se dirigía a toda velocidad al prototipo que dirigía Rei, comprendiendo la situación y viendo que en esta batalla Rei estaba en mejor condición para luchar corrió a colocar su espalda para volver a proteger a la chica de pelo azul a la vez que le entregaba el hacha a la muchacha, quien con otra actitud sorprendente en ella gritó desde el fondo de su alma y atacó con fiereza rasgando al ángel en dos con la fuerza del EVA-00. El ángel se recogió y estalló en una explosión tan poderosa que ambos EVAs salieron disparados por el aire yendo a caer muchos metros más allá. Shinji levantó la cabeza para ver al EVA-00 y vio que Rei se levantaba con dificultad para observarlo.

Lo logramos, Shinji – dijo al aparecer en la pantalla del EVA-01.

Así es, Rei – respondió el joven haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreírle a la imagen de su monitor – y eso gracias a ti. – apoyó la cabeza en el duro suelo y cerró los ojos. El cansancio, el dolor y el ardor en todo el cuerpo lo dejó exhausto. Se abandonó al agotamiento que sentía cuando se sintió levantado en vilo. Sorprendido abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la joven piloto del Prototipo que lo miraba con gran ternura y amor.

Gracias Shinji, nadie había hecho algo por mí antes – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer – Te amo – dijo olvidando que todos en la base de Nerv escuchaban sus palabras. Shinji sonrió dificultosamente y respondió lo más fuerte que pudo:

Yo también te amo, Rei – desmayándose enseguida.

En el Centro de mando, Misato, Ritsuko y los asistentes de ambas abrieron la boca desconcertados por las declaraciones que acababan de escuchar y más aún al contemplar los rostros de los jóvenes pilotos en la gran pantalla de Centro de Mando. La doctora Akagi frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a donde el Comandante Ikari y vio que sólo estaba Fujutsuki que impertérrito miraba fijamente la escena, comprendió que los jóvenes enamorados había superado la escasa tolerancia del jefe máximo de Nerv. Muy dentro suyo una satisfacción por el agravio que le habían dado a Gendo la hizo sonreír sutilmente. Misato asimiló el momento y descubrió que tendría que usar toda su habilidad para proteger a los muchachos de un hombre tan peligroso como Gendo Ikari y de los caprichosos arrebatos de Asuka Langley. Ese tendría que ser su próximo desafío.

En tanto Asuka, aún no repuesta del asombro y con los ojos abiertos como huevo frito vio que Rei alzaba con algo de dificultad al pesado EVA-01 y lo trasladaba a las ramblas de lanzamiento para que atendieran rápidamente a Shinji. Una lágrima de rabia, impotencia y desilusión se dibujó en su mejilla. Comprendió que de ahora en adelante Shinji ya no tendría ojos para ella. Y gritó con toda su rabia su odio en las más fuertes y violentas palabras que acudieron a su mente.

Un poco más lejos, en su departamento Kaji reía feliz por lo que estaba ocurriendo:

Me imagino que te estás revolcando de rabia, Gendo. Supongo que tanto odio que has inculcado en tu alrededor se vio derrotado por este sentimiento tan bello que tienen ambos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO V

Nota del autor.- Así se ha cumplido el sueño de Shinji de sentirse amado pro alguien y de Rei de saberse importante para alguien.

Veamos ahora como termina esta historia supongo que en el Capítulo VI. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos.

Mis agradecimientos a Jiraiya por su constante y permanente orientación.


	6. Chapter 6

**LA OTRA REI AYANAMI**

**Autor: Shield Liger**

Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo como un medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden.

**VI PARTE: ¿Qué hago ahora con lo que siento?**

No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado sólo imágenes confusas acudían a su cabeza y un dolor repartido por todo el cuerpo lo mantenía inquieto, de hecho lo había despertado del largo letargo que aún sentía en su mente embotada por efecto de los calmantes y de los acontecimientos. Recordaba claramente la lucha con Jeliel y la acción imprevista y efectiva de Rei en el combate con el ángel... Rei? no creía estar equivocado al pensar que ella le había dicho que lo amaba aunque todo el mundo estaba escuchando y viendo lo que pasaba? Y él, en medio de todo el dolor, le había correspondido el sentimiento y, más aún, se lo había dicho también en voz alta. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Y Misato?

La inquietud lo embargaba y la impaciencia por volver a ver a Rei Ayanami lo agitaba más aún. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿La habrán amonestado por haber tomado la decisión unilateral de enfrentar al ángel? ¿O será por haberle dicho en voz alta que lo amaba? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos de ahora en adelante?

El sonido de la puerta que se deslizaba lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y su corazón saltó esperanzado de que fuera la joven muchacha de pelo azul la que lo visitara por lo que volvió bruscamente la cabeza hacia la entrada con la esperanza de verla entrar. Grande fue su sorpresa de ver a Misato que venía con la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba tendido. Al buscar una respuesta en los ojos de la Mayor vio que estaban enrojecidos y que su rostro transmitía pena y congoja.

- Misato! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo tratando de levantar más que la cabeza, pero un dolor violento en su espalda lo obligó a detener el movimiento debiendo conformarse con levantar solamente la cabeza. - ¿Dónde está Rei? – La mujer sólo lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y no podía articular palabra alguna. – Misato! Vamos, habla! No te quedes allí sin decir nada!

- Shinji... - comenzó a decir con voz quebrada – me alegro que estés bien. – paseó vagamente la mirada por la habitación, como buscando un resquicio de fuerza para hablar lo que tenía que contarle al hijo de Gendo Ikari.

- Misato, por favor! – urgió el joven – HABLA DE UNA VEZ!

- Shinji... en el Centro de Mando quieren saber qué ocurrió exactamente durante la batalla de hace dos días atrás...

- DOS DÍAS?! – exclamó sorprendido – llevo dos días acá?

- Así es Shinji. – nuevamente la voz se quebró fastidiando al joven piloto del EVA-01.

- Por favor, explícame qué ha ocurrido – insistió el muchacho – qué pasa con Rei?

- Rei... - dijo con voz muy baja – Rei está detenida en los cuarteles de Nerv. – Shinji, abría la boca para replicar enfadado, pero no podía encontrar alguna palabra que decir. El comandante Ikari la mandó por haber tomado la decisión de atacar el ángel sin haber esperado instrucciones de nadie.

Pero Rei venció al ángel – replicó Shinji – no es eso lo que debemos hacer siempre?

Sí, pero él no está de acuerdo con lo que ocurrió. – dando a entender que se refería a la declaración de amor que ella le hizo y que retumbó en los oídos de todos en Nerv.

Misato – dijo desesperado – tenemos que hacer algo... - se detuvo ansioso y jadeante mirando a los ojos de la morena que mantenía la cabeza baja aún y con lágrimas corriéndole las mejillas.

El EVA-00 está congelado hasta que hagan las reparaciones y se vea qué hacer con Rei, pues el Comandante cree que ya no puede confiar en ella en lo sucesivo – la voz se le fue endureciendo poco a poco tomando un timbre cada vez más metálico – así que está evaluando la posibilidad de buscar otro piloto de reemplazo para manejar el prototipo. Según él – y aquí ya se le filtraba un tono de ira que iba corroyéndola por dentro cortando de raíz sus lágrimas – una piloto que haga lo que quiera no sirve, pues pone en riesgo el EVA, el Centro de Mando y el bienestar de la humanidad.

Pero Misato – exclamó el joven buscando las palabras adecuadas – eso no es cierto, siguió tus órdenes...

Hasta que decidió no ser desconectada cuando yo lo mencioné. De hecho, el Comandante Gendo una vez que se destruyó el ángel se retiró y mandó a llamar a la Doctora Ritsuko.

Ritsuko – murmuró él.

Sí, – reafirmó su tutora – lo que me pareció extraño es que tuve la sensación que llevaba una pequeña sonrisa cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a la oficina del Comandante.

Me imagino – dijo lentamente el piloto, haciendo saltar a Misato quien clavó sus ojos en los del muchacho dura y fijamente.

Qué sabes tú de eso?

Bueno, - dijo dudando si contar todo o reservarse alguna parte de lo ocurrido entre Rei y él. – Después de que nos fuimos de tu departamento, nos fuimos al de Rei y... – tragó saliva sonoramente - al otro día, llamó la Doctora Ritsuko a Rei ordenándole ir a su oficina, pero que yo no fuera. – Misato a esa altura ya estaba con el ceño fruncido – Después cuando nos topamos a la entrada de los vestidores me contó que la Doctora Akagi no iba a hacerle caso a las órdenes de mi padre y que Rei tratara de no mostrar lo que estaba sintiendo por mi, pues mi padre supo todo lo que había pasado pues tenía gente siguiéndonos.

Ahora entiendo entonces – dijo pensativa la Mayor Katsuragi – seguramente ahora la debe tener amenazada con la corte marcial por haberle desobedecido... pero, ¿qué le podría hacer la doctora a Rei? ¿Qué le pidió el Comandante a la Doctora que ella no aceptó cumplir? – mientras daba vueltas en su cabeza estas preguntas y otras más que iban surgiendo de a poco se fue alejando de la cama de Shinji que la miraba boquiabierto hasta que traspuso la puerta y ésta se cerró silenciosa y lentamente detrás de las espaldas de la morena mujer.

Estaba flotando en el LCL como siempre, pero en su interior algo le decía que las cosas no estaban igual que antes. Sin poder evitarlo abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en el Dogma Terminal. Trató de no pensar, pero el recuerdo de Shinji en su departamento y su declaración de amor mientras servía de escudo para que ella eliminara al ángel, la acometían a cada instante y le sacudía el pecho con tanta fuerza que agitaba constantemente el líquido en el que se encontraba. Estaba recordando la tibieza de los torpes labios de Shinji sintiendo una leve corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo cuando una sensación de frío la sacudió haciendo brotar burbujas de la boca y enturbiando un poco el LCL. Sorprendida por la sensación que acababa de percibir, abrió los ojos tratando de buscar el origen de ella. Y ahí, frente a ella, con los ojos clavados en los suyos encontró el rostro inmutable de Gendo Ikari. Un leve tinte rojizo le cubrió las mejillas y mantuvo firma la mirada en esos ojos que ahora ignoraba qué estaba pensando, aunque pensándolo bien, nunca lo había sabido. Al ver que no decía nada, intentó cerrar los ojos para concentrarse nuevamente, pero fue atajada por la voz, esta vez muy dura y metálica del Comandante.

Me has decepcionado, Rei. – la chica guardó silencio, sabía que eso era sólo el comienzo de un momento particularmente duro y difícil. – Doctora Ritsuko, llévela a los cuarteles, a partir de este momento está detenida. Por ahora esto no continúa.

Pero sin ella no podemos seguir avanzando con las cámaras de simulación!

Discute mis decisiones, doctora? – espetó duramente, clavando inmisericorde los ojos en la científica. ¿O quiere hacerle compañía por no haberme obedecido la vez anterior? – ante la evidente amenaza oída, la rubia mujer, bajó la cabeza.

De acuerdo. Rei, hemos terminado – Pero si Gendo Ikari se hubiera fijado con más detención en el rostro de la doctora Akagi hubiese determinado no sólo la detención preventiva de ella sino la Corte Marcial aplicando la pena máxima, pues una sonrisa irónica y burlesca cruzó imposible de atajar. Una vez que la chica se vistió y llegó a su lado echó a andar sin mediar palabras pues sospechaba que habrían oído lo que quería decirle a la joven piloto. Cuando llegaron a los ascensores, oprimió un botón que no correspondía, lo que hizo que Rei se sorprendiera y la mirara desconcertada:

Doctora Akagi – dijo dubitativa – ése no es el piso de los cuarteles...

Lo sé – replicó rápidamente a la vez que se volvía para ver el rostro de la muchacha. – Necesitamos ganar algo de tiempo, puedo decir que en forma mecánica nos estábamos yendo al Centro de Mando. Pero no nos perdamos en explicaciones vanas. Es hora de actuar. Rei deberás seguir mis consejos si quieres estar con Shinji otra vez. – la chica asintió – estarás retenida un tiempo, seguramente hasta que ataque nuevamente un ángel pues está comprobado que Asuka no es muy eficiente a la hora de enfrentar a los ángeles y menos aún presta gran ayuda cuando el EVA-01 está en peligro. Por eso yo creo que cambiará la orden de descongelar al EVA-00 cuando ya la situación sea insostenible y necesiten de los tres Evangelion para enfrentar el ataque.

¿Por qué? – interrumpió la chica.

Porque debes tener cuidado con lo que haces y dices de ahora en adelante.

No, le pregunto por qué quiere ayudar.

Porque en este mundo espantoso de Nerv, ver que dos personas son capaces de amarse pese al horror que estamos metidos vale la pena, Además... envidio a la gente que puede amar así como ustedes lo han demostrado y yo no pue... y porque quiero ver a Gendo Ikari... - miró los ojos indiferentes de la muchacha, pensando si continuar y vomitar todo el odio que sentía por quien era su amante desde hace tanto tiempo. Rei siempre estaba tan cerca de él y lo obedecía ciegamente... ¿habría cambiado tanto como para soportar que hablara mal de él sin que ella se molestara o lo defendiera? – Creo que he dicho mucho y no lo más importante. – tomó aire, levantó el rostro un rasgo de agobio le surcó el rostro, cerró fuertemente los ojos, pulsó el botón del piso correcto esta vez y continuó – Mira Rei, seguramente el comandante me va a pedir hacer algo que desde hace mucho tiempo me está repugnando, pero no lo voy a hacer como él quiere, tal como la vez anterior. Te recomiendo que por un tiempo te distancies algo de Shinji. Ya habrá tiempo para que estén juntos, pero por nada del mundo le digas que lo amas, menos aún en vivo. Él entenderá, estoy segura. ¿Me entendiste?

Sí, doctora.

Sin mediar más palabras continuaron bajando hasta llegar a los cuarteles en donde dos hombres de seguridad las recibieron.

Se demoró bastante doctora Akagi – le dijo el más alto.

Olvidé que veníamos para acá y no al Centro de Mando – acá está Rei Ayanami.

Lo sabemos. La estábamos esperando. – Y sin mediar otra palabra cogió a la muchacha de un brazo y se la llevó hacia el interior.

Ritsuko los vio alejarse, dio media vuelta y volvió al ascensor pulsando el botón. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, cargó su espalda en el fondo del ascensor, bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada. Se venían períodos muy difíciles para todos. Además, los ángeles estaban apareciendo en forma demasiada continua y eso significaba que no tendrían paz por bastante tiempo. Y Gendo Ikari, iba a estar pendiente más que nunca de todo y de todos.

_Oscuro, muy oscuro. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué hice?_ En sus oídos escuchó nuevamente la voz del Comandante que decía duramente: _Me has decepcionado, Rei_. ¿Y lo que ella estaba sintiendo cómo se llamaba? _¿Cometí algún error al sentir algo por Shinji? ¿No debo amarlo? Shinji... Shinji... ¿dónde estás? ¿Sabrás que estoy acá sola sin ti? ¿Sin nadie? Oscuro, frio. Está muy helado este lugar_. Cerró los ojos e imaginó cuando se abrazó Shinji y sintió su calor. Se apoyó en la pared fría como el hielo y se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Abrigada con el recuerdo del joven que estaba llenando su alma se empezó a alejar del frío y de ese lugar. Su mente se empezó a despegar de su cuerpo, traspasó la puerta de su celda, subió por los ascensores y llegó hasta el hospital. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación en donde se encontraba Shinji Ikari. Cruzó la puerta y se aproximó a la cama en donde estaba el muchacho con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido. Al llegar a la cama, miró el rostro apacible y se inclinó para besar los delgados labios del muchacho cuando una alarma resonó en todo el edificio. Se enderezó violentamente y sintió que era como si regresara rauda a su celda exhalando un suspiro muy sonoro. Notó que la sirena de alarma resonaba aún en el edificio.

¿Qué pasó Makoto? – preguntó Misato en cuanto entró corriendo.

No lo sabemos, pero las Magi dieron la alarma de un campo AT similar a un ángel dentro del edificio en el hospital.

¿Un ángel?

No lo sabemos, porque así como apareció la señal, desapareció bruscamente.

¿No estarán fallando las Magi?

Imposible – se escuchó a sus espaldas, era Ritsuko que venía entrando. – Algo debe haber entrado al hospital si las Magi así lo indican.

Pero doctora no hay nada ahora... – replicó Makoto

Manden un equipo de seguridad a investigar. – ordenó la Mayor Katsuragi.

Pasó un momento que les pareció eterno mientras Aoba iba indicando por los pasillos del hospital. Una voz por radio avisa que no habían encontrado nada.

Esto es muy extraño – murmuró Misato. – Makoto, ¿dónde fue detectado ese campo AT?

En el pabellón 5, por el pasillo 23... - alcanzó a responder el asistente antes de que Misato lo interrumpiera bruscamente.

Imposible – exclamó exaltada la Mayor – ese es el sector en donde se encuentra Shinji. – Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se largó a correr a toda velocidad en esa dirección.

Usted piensa que un ángel quiere atacar al piloto del EVA-01, doctora? – preguntó Makoto.

No lo sé – respondió la rubia científica sin dejar de mirar la pantalla que indicaba el pasillo 23 del pabellón 5.

Misato llegó resollando al pasillo 23 con su Beretta 98 en la mano y avanzando cautelosamente llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Shinji. Abrió la puerta y apuntó con su pistola recorriendo con la vista la habitación.

- Shinji... SHINJI SHINJI! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? – gritó tan fuerte que hizo saltar al muchacho despertándolo violentamente.

- Misato? - exclamó cuando pudo recuperar la respiración y los latidos del corazón volvieron a su ritmo acompasado. - ¿qué ocurre?

¿No te ha pasado nada? ¿Estás bien? – insistió sin responder.

Sí, Misato. Estaba durmiendo.

¿Estás seguro?

Sí, aunque tuve un sueño... - empezó a decir Shinji haciendo que la mayor se acercara y clavara la mirada en él – soñé con que Rei me venía a ver y me iba a dar un beso.

Shinji, por favor. Si sigues así tendrás problemas más serios que Rei – exclamó molesta. – Bien. Cuídate y avísame si pasa cualquier cosa extraña. – Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin dejar de examinar nuevamente la habitación completa.

Oscuro... muy oscuro... hace frío... tengo frío, mucho frío Shinji? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Tengo frío, mucho frío! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acá encerrada? ¿Cuándo podré salir? ¿Cuándo volveré a estar con Shinji? Estando en sus brazos no sentiría el frío que ahora siento... Una imagen borrosa pasó por la mente de la chica de pelo azul ¿Comandante Ikari? ¿Por qué no me deja estar con su hijo? ¿Shinji? ¡Shinji! ¡SHINJI! SHIIINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - el grito emergió incontenible desde su pecho, se abrió paso por su garganta y fue ampliado por su boca provocando que el eco de la celda se repitiera una infinidad de veces rebotando de un lado al otro de las paredes.

Rei? – se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad de la sala. Shinji abrió los ojos y con un extraño dolor en el pecho recorrió la habitación de lado a lado. Dando un suspiro adolorido, cerró los ojos y evocó la imagen de la chica de ojos escarlatas envolviéndose con esa imagen se acurrucó durmiéndose profundamente.

Una semana después, Shinji, ya recuperado del todo, camino por los pasillos del hospital hacia la salida, solo, como siempre. Esta vez iba cabizbajo pues durante su convalecencia no fue visitado ni una sola vez por la chica de ojos escarlata y muy pocas veces por Misato, quien siempre rehuía a cualquier pregunta y sólo se conformaba por saber cómo evolucionaba su salud.

El otro rostro conocido que lo visitaba era la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, quien lo auscultaba, preguntaba solo las cosas de rigor sin dejar de incomodarlo con su mirada clavada en su rostro haciéndole sonrojar. De ella ni una sola palabra extra logró sacar, ningún comentario sobre lo que ocurría en las afueras de su habitación.

Al llegar a las puertas del nosocomio se detuvo perplejo, pues recién caía en cuenta de que no tenía a donde ir, pues el departamento de Rei Ayanami debía estar cerrado y vigilado por los esbirros de su padre ahora que Rei se encontraba detenida en los cuarteles de Nerv. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Volver donde Misato y al infierno de convivir con Asuka nuevamente? Decidió caminar sin rumbo hasta que la decisión final llegara por si sola por lo que se encaminó al centro comercial de Tokyo 3. Una vez llegado ahí fue de un lado al otro deteniéndose casi en cada tienda del gigantesco centro hasta que escuchó por los parlantes que debía abandonar el recinto porque iba a cerrar.

Nuevamente estaba en ninguna parte y la decisión, como siempre, había rehuido y no había sido capaz de tomar una resolución. Se sentó en una banca en las afueras del Centro Comercial y repasó nuevamente las alternativas posibles. En un instante fugaz, pasaron por su mente los rostros de Touji y de Kensuke, pero el ir a quedarse en cualquiera de ambas casas implicaría tener que explicar que ya no vivía con Misato que se había ido a vivir con Rei y, explicar que estaba enamorado de Ayanami… uf! Oh no! Eso era peor.

Casi sin percatarse había comenzado a caminar y había quedado detenido en la entrada del edificio en donde vivía la Mayor Katsuragi. Resignado, entro en el ascensor y pulsó el timbre del departamento de Misato. Secretamente deseaba en su corazón de que no hubiera nadie o, en su defecto, que estuviera sólo la Mayor y que Asuka estuviera en casa de una compañera o estuviera durmiendo. Pensaba en eso cuando sus ideas y sueños fueron interrumpidos con un violento metalizado y conocido acento alemán:

¡TÚ! ¿Qué haces aquí, baka inútil y malagradecido?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VI

Nota.- Hola de nuevo. Acá estoy actualizando lo que dejé pendiente hace muuuucho tiempo por problemas de trabajo y de tiempo. Espero poder volver a caminar lo andado y darle el cierre que siempre quise para este fic que alguna vez nació con la ilusión de ser un One Shot… y aquí voy terminando el Capítulo VI y redactando ya el capítulo VII.

Espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews que seguí recibiendo pese al paso de los años. Ustedes me alentaron a retomar la historia.

Un abrazo y gracias a todos y en particular a mi amigo Jiraiya.


End file.
